Home At Last
by Bleachy-nii
Summary: It’s been two years since Sora has been gone. But now he’s back. Now Kairi is finding out more about her past since Sora's return. CHAPTER 16 UP! THIS STORY NOW HAS SPOILERS! FINISHED
1. Prologue

Title – Home at last

Author – Brittany McLean

Summary – It's been two years since Sora has been gone. But now he's back. How does Kairi and everyone cope? Will it be the same? Or will there be more darkness to fight.

Rating – PG – 13 right now

Disclaimer – I own nothing, Kingdom Hearts belongs to Disney and Sqauresoft.

Author's Note – This is just a prologue. Please review so I know What to fix! Oh… and yes there may be grammar mistakes…. I'm so notorious about going back and fixing it.

Sora wiped off the sweat from his forehead before it ran into his bright blue eyes. His light brown hair was matted to his forehead, but still he held his keyblade close to his body. He dodge rolled to the side before being hit with a lightning attack. His opponent, Ansem was difficult every time they met. Donald and Goofy were fighting along side him, as well as their King Mickey. They had found him a few hours earlier.

King Mickey explained where Ansem was, and what his plans were. They had to seal the last keyhole before all hell broke loose. Sora didn't fight this far only to have everything he's worked for taken away in just a few moments.

Sora went to dodge but it was too late he was smacked across his face, causing his health to drop drastically. He felt weak and furiously began to search for his magic to cure himself. But Donald beat him too it, and cured him. After saying a quick thanks Sora jumped up with his keyblade and went in for the last blows to Ansem's chest.

Finally, Ansem fell, he cried out horribly and disappeared. Sora fell on the ground exhausted. His breathing was shallow and hard. They did it. They beat Ansem.

"I know what your thinking Sora." King Mickey said quietly coming up to him.

Sora looked at Mickey curiously, "What do you mean…."

"What do you mean King Mickey?" Goofy asked also wondering the same thing.

"Ansem still lives somewhere. Of course we've destroyed him for now. But he will return once he's recovered." He added once he saw Sora's look, "It will take him along time to recover. Sora, you know what you must do. This is…. Goodbye for now."

Sora stood up shakily, knowing what Mickey meant. Locking this keyhole once and for all will return them all home…. For now.

"Good bye….. Donald, Goofy."

"Good bye Sora!" They chimed in unison.

Sora smiled his cheesy smile and held his keyblade up. It began to shine brightly, revealing the keyhole. Finally. The keyhole was locked. It felt as if all the power inside of Sora was being sucked out. He fell down but not just to the floor but into a pit of darkness. His heart began to beat rapidly. It was almost like when he became a heartless two years ago.

It was a frightening experience. Floating in darkness. Not knowing where or what you are. He heard her. Kairi. Her voice floated towards him. Caressing his ears. Coaxing him near her. He followed her words. And woke up holding her in his arms. How good it felt to be holding her. Alive. Not asleep. Two long years it's been since he's seen her. He promised her that he'd be back. Could it be that she has already forgotten him? He doubted that….. but did she think he was never going to return? Maybe….

And possibly…. He may never return. Here he was floating in darkness with nobody in sight, just himself. It was frightening.

"Kairi?" He called, He wondered if he should call her again, maybe she'll know it's him, "Kairi? I'm falling! Kairi…. Please….." He knew it was no use. He was falling into nothing. Falling…. Falling…. Into darkness…..


	2. Home?

Title – Home at last

Author – Brittany McLean

Summary – It's been two years since Sora has been gone. But now he's back. How does Kairi and everyone cope? Will it be the same? Or will there be more darkness to fight.

Rating – PG – 13 right now

Disclaimer – I own nothing, Kingdom Hearts belongs to Disney and Sqauresoft.

Author's Note – Thank you to my reviewers!

A girl of about sixteen stood on a hillside over looking the ocean. The warm breeze blew softly across her face, giving her slight chills. Her brownish red hair that went a little past her shoulders danced gracefully in the wind. The young girl sighed and sat on the ledge letting her feet dangle off the side. She pulled off her boots and laid them carelessly next to her. Still she looked over the sea and just stared.

A girl about the same age came trudging up the hill looking frazzled. Her brown hair was frizzled and her green eyes looked irritated. She placed her hands on her hips until the red headed girl turned her head to look at the brown head girl.

"Kairi! I've been searching everywhere for you! You know how I hate searching for you! You could be anywhere!"

The girl named Kairi smiled softly and stood up beginning to put her boots back on.

"I'm sorry Selphie…. It's just…. Well today is… the day we returned…" Normally one would think this was a happy thing. But for Kairi it was always a sad day, for it was the day she lost Sora. Her best friend. Many people on the island said that they were soul mates. I mean…. It would make sense considering their hearts are connected to each other.

"Kairi…. Come on. You know Sora is doing this for us, for you. To keep you safe."

"I know… it's just that… I keep wondering if he'll even return home now. If he's even going to keep his promise."

"He will." Selphie said simply, "come one, everyone is waiting for us!" Selphie wanted to hurry up and break this uncomfortable topic. She took hold of Kairi's hand and ran down the hill.

"Hey Kairi! There you are!" Tidus yelled catching up to the girls.

"Where are we going?" Kairi asked catching her breath.

"Well….. everyone is going to be at George's seas side hut so I guess that's where we're going." Wakka said walking down towards the hut. Selphie, Tidus, and Kairi began to follow.

The celebration happened every year, sometime around this date. It was a celebration held on this small island, a greeting, or a welcome. Just remembering how everyone came to this little island and how it came to be. For years and years this celebration was held. Almost everyone was there.

Kairi smiled at the sight of her mother talking to Sora's mother. Yes they were good friends. Which was mostly how Kairi and Sora came to know each other. Well that and Rikku and Sora loved to pick on her when they were little. Sora was a little nicer, and got a lot nicer as the years went on. Until they became best friends.

"Kairi dear, how are you?" Sora's mother asked her. (I don't know their last names! Sorry…)

Kairi smiled and said alright. She could see the pain in her eyes. Everyone could. Her son was gone, could you blame the woman? She smiled beautifully, but if you knew her you'd know her smile was just a snowy day in summer.

Kairi turned around to go find her friends. But decided against it when she saw them playing some kind of game. They were laughing, having fun, and not thinking about what happened. Carefree. She didn't want to bother them with her pain.

She walked down to the shore and sat down. She could still hear the music playing in the background and the lights shinning brightly. She felt a little better having come to this celebration. But as soon as she sat down on the shore she felt the pain in her heart again.

Kairi trailed her finger in the sand, drawing out little swirls. She remembered about three years ago Sora and she were sitting on this same spot where the celebration was being held. Sora told her about how he wanted to get off this tiny island. Travel to new places, seek new worlds, and see new places. Amazingly enough right when he said this, a shooting star shot past the sky. He smiled his wade goofy smile and turned to her.

"Kairi, make a wish!"

"Hehe, not until you make a wish first!"

"Alright…," he closed his eyes and opened them once more, "done."

"Done also!"

Kairi knew what Sora wished for. Did he get his wish? Or did he find his nightmare. Is he happy? Is he safe? Is he … alive? So many thoughts floated in her head.

Her thoughts were interrupted by a light floating through the sky. at first she thought it was a shooting star, but it kept on falling. Falling…. Falling near here!

Kairi stood up in alarm and examined the bright light. It was getting bigger as it got closer. She raised her eye brow in curiosity as it slowed down…. As if it was gliding to the bottom. Kairi got a huge shiver across her body. Feeling extremely uncomfortable she headed back to the party before she headed back to her house.

Kairi lay in her bed falling so close to falling asleep. She kept looking up at the sky, examining it. Wondering if a light will appear once more. It never did. Slowly she soon fell into a deep slumber.

Sora opened his eyes. He stood up feeling weird. He was falling into darkness again. But something happened, he saw a tiny light, and when he almost reached it, he blanked out. And now…. Now… he's on Destiny Islands. But it can't be. He was just in another fake world.

Sora walked around on the soft sand feeling happy to see it after two years. He felt a little sad to find that this still wasn't his home, just an illusion. Or was it? He began to walk towards a lighted hut with laughter inside. Was he truly home? Was this really Destiny Islands?

Sora quickened his pace to the Hut he remembered as George's Hut. Kairi, Rikku, and he used to get coconut shakes here all the time.

His eyes widened as he saw familiar faces laughing and smile. There were only four people, but they were faces all the more. People he knew and remembered. Was he home? He wandered around confidently that he'd find his mother, Kairi, and maybe even Rikku.

He finally made it to his small little home and walked inside. It was dark, meaning his mother was asleep. He walked slowly through the hall way examining the pictures. Many were of him younger. A whole bunch with Kairi, Rikku, and he as young children. And a grip of just Kairi and Sora as younger children.

He smiled painfully at the memories he had of them. Even if this was just an illusion, it was a nice illusion. He suddenly felt so exhausted. He walked up the stairs to his small bedroom and nearly broke down at the sight of his room. Untouched, almost as if it were just as the day he left. Which left his heart with no hope. It meant this was an illusion. He lay down on his bed feeling his energy slip away. Silent tears ran down his cheeks. Will he ever find home? That was all Sora could think about before he fell into a deep sleep.


	3. Missed you

Title – Home at last

Author – Brittany McLean

Summary – It's been two years since Sora has been gone. But now he's back. How does Kairi and everyone cope? Will it be the same? Or will there be more darkness to fight.

Rating – PG – 13 right now

Disclaimer – I own nothing, Kingdom Hearts belongs to Disney and Sqauresoft.

Author's Note – Thank you to my reviewers!

Sora opened his eyes to a room full of sunlight. He sat up straight in shock. He would have figured he would be somewhere else when he woke up. But… here he was, inside his room, bathing in a ray of sunlight. He pushed his soft sheets off of his legs and walked out of his room to smell coffee.

Was he really home? He remembered waking up to this smell every morning. Oh how he hated it, and now… he loved it.

Slowly he walked down the stairs to hear noises coming from the kitchen. His heart was beating so loud and fast he swore his mother would hear it. His body was shaking but still he walked towards the kitchen.

He stopped at the door way to inspect the kitchen. Everything was the same except new things here and there.

'Oh my god…..' Sora thought silently, 'I am home.'

He stepped back a little when he saw his mother walk across the kitchen. His beautiful mother with her long brown hair, and sapphire blue eyes. He examined her face and felt pain. She was no longer the smiling cheerful woman anymore… her face was filled with sorrow. She looked as if she has aged five years instead of just two.

He took a deep breath and walked into view of the kitchen. His mother still did not notice him so he made a noise. She turned around and turned paler then he thought possible.

She started to breathe faster and stare at him with big eyes.

"Mom?" Sora asked walking up to her slowly.

She raised her eyebrow at his voice. His voice was deeper but it was still her son's.

"Oh Mom!" Sora cried and ran into his mother's arms.

She stood there in shock. Until finally she began to cry. Grabbing onto her son as if to make him stay and never let him go. After what seemed like an eternity to Sora his mother released him and examined her son.

"Well… you're taller then me now. Oh look at you… your broad shoulders, toned muscles, deeper voice; your baby fat on your face is gone now." She said pinching his cheek.

Sora blushed lightly and laughed, "It's been two painful years away from everyone. I don't know if you'll ever understand how painful it was to be gone everyday away form everyone."

"I know baby, I know. It was so painful having you gone," She began to tear up again, "I never knew if you were going to come home again. I always wanted to believe you were… but it was so hard."

"I'm home now. And I don't know if I'm leaving again or not. But I don't want to think about that right now. For now I just want to enjoy being home."

Sora and his mother spent the morning together, talking about Sora's adventures. She gasped here and there but kept silent. Finally she hugged her son one last time before heading off to work.

Now Sora walked around his house reminiscing on everything down to the very last detail in the house. After a few hours he got cleaned, dressed, and ready to go out looking for people.

Looking at Destiny Islands during the day was amazing. How he missed this view. He used to walk across the beach everyday with Kairi or Rikku or even both. Or he'd go by himself mostly. After being away on that grand adventure he'd learned to love his home no matter what. It was amazing seeing new places but nothing was like Destiny Islands.

He stopped short and stared at a young girl staring out at the ocean near his secret place. He examined her. Mid length red hair, long legs, toned body, nice sized breasts. She was a beautiful girl especially since she looked like….

'Kairi?' Sora thought. He was too busy checking this girl out for him to notice that this girl could be Kairi. He walked closer to see who this mysterious girl is.

Slowly he walked up to her. She seemed to be in deep thought and didn't notice him. He didn't want to scare her so he made a small noise to get her attention.

Kairi turned around thinking it was Selphie.

"Selphie, I told you….." She stopped talking in mid speech and pressed her hand to her lips.

"Kairi…."

"S… So… Sora?"

"You look like you've seen a ghost." He said quietly coming closer to her.

"Is…. Is this you?"

"I should hope so."

Kairi had the hugest smile he's ever seen on her face. She stroked her hand across his cheek to his lips, back up to his forehead and up to his hair. It was like she was memorizing his face.

"I'm home now. I promised you I'd be back." He took her hand that was on his face into his own.

"Oh Sora, it was awful with you gone. I thought… I thought you were never coming home. I was starting to feel guilty about the thoughts I was having about you."

"Thoughts?" Sora said jokingly.

"Hehe, silly, thoughts about you breaking your promise. I was angry, and hurt, I felt like you didn't even remember me anymore."

"Oh Kairi, I thought of you every single day. Hell I began to wonder if you still thought of me. When I first got taken away from you I felt like we were still connected, but as time went on…. So did you."

Kairi didn't say anything instead she let her tears fall and wrapped her small arms around him. Feeling every breath he made, savoring his warmth.

Sora was much taller then she now. Kairi had grown into a beautiful young woman as Sora has grown into a young man. No longer the children. Two years were stolen from them and now it was time to make up for that lost time.

"I missed you like crazy." Kairi muttered into his now wet shoulder.

"I missed you like crazy also."

She wiped off her tears and looked at him.

"What?" He asked.

"Nothing…. I just can't believe your home." She let go of him and walked to their secret area.

Sora quickly followed after her.

"Wow… you sure did keep it clean."

"Hehe, well when you get bored and have nobody to draw pictures with it gets kind of boring."

"I know what you mean." he walked over to the drawings on the wall, trailing his finger over them lightly, "This one was awhile ago. Shortly before I left. Selphie kept talking about Papua fruits. So I drew this…. I really wanted to share one with you….. hey…. You drew this!" Sora exclaimed noticing the new drawing of her handing him a Papua fruit also.

Kairi blushed deep red and turned away, "When I returned to Destiny Islands alone I came here. I saw this drawing and cried. I drew mine while I was crying." She turned to face him, "That's how much I missed you."

Sora smiled his cheesy smile and came up to her taking her hand in his hand, "We have the rest of our lives to make up for our lost time."

Kairi smile back and hugged him tightly, "We do have the rest of our lives." She whispered dreamily.


	4. hormones

Title – Home at last

Author – Brittany McLean

Summary – It's been two years since Sora has been gone. But now he's back. How does Kairi and everyone cope? Will it be the same? Or will there be more darkness to fight.

Rating – PG – 13 right now

Disclaimer – I own nothing, Kingdom Hearts belongs to Disney and Sqauresoft.

Author's Note – Thank you to my reviewers! Oh some of you asked where Rikku is. And to be truthful, I just barely passed the game last night hehe. So I didn't know what happened to Rikku. But I'm going to make Sora still searching for Rikku.

"What are you thinking?" Kairi said breaking the silence between Sora and she. They were in the secret place they went to often. Sora woke up early and rushed over to Kairi's house. Once he got there he threw a few sea shells at her window to get her attention. Once she threw on some clothes they both ran away to the secret place.

"Lying next to you."

"Sora?"

"Hmm?" He lazily said, they were lying next to each other throwing pebbles into a hole they dug, just like old times.

"Well… ever since you came home, we've been different, more comfortable. Not so shy."

"Maybe we've just grown up."

"Maybe… Sora do you miss Riku? Do you know if he is alright?"

Sora stayed quiet for a moment before standing up turning away from her.

"I … Last time I saw him he helped me shut the door to the darkness. I said I would find him. And all I found was King Mickey. I never did find Riku. I'm still searching for him."

"I hope he's okay."

"Somehow I think he is…. I just don't know."

Kairi stood up and walked over to Sora's back, "Sora, I know he'll be all right. Just like us. We made it through. We survived…."

Sora turned around to face her and smiled his famous cheesy smile. Kairi giggled back looking at him.

"Kairi, you will always be my best friend. I will always care for you and take care of you. Never forget that no matter what happens to me or you, we'll always still be in each other's hearts."

Kairi opened her mouth slightly. Her eyes were shinning. Sora knew they were brimming with tears.

"You will always be in my heart." She said hugging him tightly.

"Sora! Kairi!" Selphie yelled running up to the duo once they exited out of the secret place.

"What is it Selphie?" Kairi asked.

"Oh… well Tidus, Wakka and I have been searching all over for you guys! They want to fight again, ugh boys! So annoying haha." Selphie giggled.

"Oh well, I can't I have to get home. Kairi can go if she wants."

"I was going to help you clean your room!" Kairi persisted.

Sora looked at her curiously and caught on quickly.

"Yes, we were going to clean my room. Sorry Selphie, I guess you can have fun with the boys."

Selphie pouted and muttered something under her breath while walking away.

"Thanks Sora, I just didn't want to hang out with the boys again. I just want to relax."

"Well good luck cleaning my room, there's nothing to clean haha."

"No furniture either?"

"Well yeah…. But I mean I cleaned everything that I can't fit into, or maybe that I don't like out. Kairi, I think my mom has a boyfriend."

"Wha…. What do you mean?" She stuttered.

"You know!" He stopped walking towards his home and turned to look at her.

She bit her lip uncomfortably, "Well… yeah…"

"Who is he? When did he come into the picture?"

"Well…. When you left and I came back I remember your mother being very depressed. She would hardly talk and still she doesn't not until you came home. but… when she met him, she would become a totally different person. The same Emily I used to know. She would laugh around him and her eyes would shine. Of course when she isn't around him she turns into this depressed woman with no ambition. It's scary. So when she met Jack it was the best thing for her. He made her happy in your absence."

"'Happy in my absence!' God…. I'm being selfish aren't I. well…. I guess I'm so mad because she disappears for the day and doesn't come home until night. These are on some days. It just gets weird sometimes. I suspected her dating someone when she smelt like cologne and perfume mixed together. I just wish she would have told me…."

Sora sat down on a rock near the shore, they were only a few ways to his house.

Kairi sighed and sat next to him, "Sora…. You know why she didn't tell you."

"I know… I just can't get over it." The last time his mother had a boyfriend around Sora refused to speak to his mother or even acknowledge her presence. Let alone her boyfriend's presence. He figured his mother refused to tell him this time because she was afraid of Sora's action. He kind of couldn't blame her.

Sora's father passed away when he was about eight years old. It was around the same time Kairi came to live on Destiny Islands. Sora was distraught and wouldn't speak to anyone but Riku, and maybe Selphie or Tidus, and maybe Wakka.

But this new girl, Kairi was a shy little girl. Or at least that's what everyone thought. Once you got to know her she was a rambunctious little rascal.

"Come on Kairi, let's get to my house. We can make smoothies or something. When do you have to be home?" Sora asked looking at the now darkening sky.

"Doesn't matter. Hehe Sora when have we ever gotten a curfew from each others houses?"

"sigh It makes me so depressed that Riku isn't here to enjoy all this fun. Remember the good days?"

"I remember perfectly." Kairi spoke softly letting herself into Sora's living room.

Sora walked passed her and went straight to his room. Kairi followed quickly after him.

"I'll be back in a second. You can do whatever you want… I know it must be weird being in this room again." Sora said before turning to go into his connecting bathroom door.

Kairi sat down on his bed and felt the fabric. It was so soft under her finger tips. She let her mind wander and wondered what It would be like if she and Sora were to get tangled up in this bed in a fury of love making. His beautiful cerulean eyes glinting in pleasure, his muscles rippling under his thrusts, his brunette hair matted to his forehead.

Just as she thought this Sora came out of the bathroom with his hair all wet. Kairi blushed furiously and looked away. God how adorable her looked.

"Um…. Is something wrong Kairi?" Sora asked noticing her pink cheeks.

"Uh, nothing at all, just a little hot in here." It was hot in here, but because of her own body betraying her. How could she think that way about her best friend? How could she let her mind stray to such perverted thoughts! How could she let herself get so excited over how sexy the idea was?

"Oh, well let me open a window then." Sora got on the bed causing it to squeak in protest under his weight. He was so close to Kairi that she could smell his fragrance. She sniffed lightly and blushed again as her body became excited even more.

"You know Sora, you've grown up so much. You no longer have your cute little baby face anymore. You have more of an adult face now. Still the same, but not so chubby in the face. Your so much taller now. Your muscles have defined nicely."

"Why Kairi, are you flirting with me?"

Kairi blushed a deep red and giggled softly, "No silly, I'm giving you compliments."

"Well, you've grown up quite nicely also. So much more …. Adult also." Sora winked looking her body up and down.

She blushed a crimson red and looked away from him. It was true, her breasts have filled out, her waist was tiny and her hips widened out so very nicely.

But Sora didn't let her look away. He gently placed his finger under her chin and forced her to look at him.

He stared into her bright blue eyes as if trying to read them. Kairi looked nervously into his own confident eyes.

"You are so beautiful Kairi, don't forget that." The brunette whispered.

"Thank you." She breathed.

Sora stared into her eyes. What were these feelings? He felt his mind swimming around. He dreamed about Kairi all the time. He even had weird dreams of kissing her, or even making love to her. It was strange. Was he falling for his best friend? Right now her smell was intoxicating to his senses. He felt helpless and out of control.

He leant closer to her face leaning in for a kiss. He moved ever so slowly. Kairi parted her lips slightly in anticipation.

WHAM!

Kairi and Sora both jumped away from each other from the door slamming open. Their hearts were both beating so fast. What were they thinking? It was as if they had put each other under a spell.

"Sora! Kairi! They found Riku on the shore!"


	5. I remember

Title – Home at last

Author – Brittany McLean

Summary – It's been two years since Sora has been gone. But now he's back. How do Kairi and everyone cope? Will it be the same? Or will there be more darkness to fight.

Rating – PG – 13 right now

Disclaimer – I own nothing, Kingdom Hearts belongs to Disney and Sqauresoft.

Author's Note – Thank you to my reviewers! Also thank you for pointing out that Riku's name is Riku and not Rikku haha I should have known that Rikku is that weird blonde in final fantasy 9.

Sora and Kairi followed Tidus outside of his home to were Tidus claimed Riku is.

Sora stopped short causing Kairi to bump into his back.

"Ufh!" Kairi cried as she fell to the ground, "Sora, are you alright?"

Sora turned around and helped her to her feet.

"I, I don't know. Kairi it's been two years since I've seen him,"

"It's been two years since you've seen me too." She said suspiciously.

"I know…. But the last time I've seen Riku he was…. Well… not himself. And just moments before he disappeared he helped me."

"I know Sora. I know. But you know that he may be our friend again. Back to normal."

Sora nodded and bit his lip looking at the shore to where Riku was standing. Kairi smiled softly and took Sora's hand in hers pulling him towards where Riku stood.

"I think we got our adventure you guys." Riku said once he heard footsteps behind him.

"Hehe, and what a grand adventure it was. Oh Riku we've been so worried about you!" Kairi cried and threw her arms around him.

Riku laughed softly and turned around.

"How have you been Kairi? Sora?"

"Well I've been waiting patiently for you two to return! I was starting to think that…. None of you would return. But… here you both are!"

"I've been searching for a way home. I thought that… I would never find a way home. But here I am." Riku joked lightly, and punched Sora in the arm softly.

Sora smiled his goofy smile, "Welcome back Riku. Now we have so much more catching up to do!"

Sora smiled at that thought. Being back home, on the Island that they grew up on. Having so much more knowledge of the worlds then just a fantasy to travel through them all. Although it wasn't how they imagined it, it was still a life time experience. Something they could never forget.

"Alright, we'll go to my house tonight. My mom is never home anyways…."

"Oh Sora." Kairi apologized.

"No, it's okay. I mean I love my mom and all… but I think I prefer her gone with her … boyfriend… I just get time to myself, and I like that. So you guys go home and do whatever you need to do and come to my house tonight. I'll catch up with you guys later!" Sora instructed and left running the other way towards his house.

Sora was digging inside of his fridge looking for something to eat before Kairi and Riku came over. He was also looking for snacks they could eat while staying over. He sighed miserably from failing his mission.

He guessed they would just have to order some pizza or something. Hana Lulu's Pizza was open until ten tonight.

Sora felt butterflies in his stomach thinking about tonight. It's been so long since they've all been together again. He wondered if they would act the same. He had to admit they all have grown up.

Not only have they matured physically but mentally also.

Sora, always strong willed and will jump to conclusions. He will think before jumping now, understands a lot more then when he started out. He learnt about trust, and true friends. He also learned that there is a lot more then just meets the eye.

Kairi, always so sweet, bright, bubbly, smiling, and laughing. So innocent. Never had a clue to where she was from until just recently. Sora learned about her past from her being inside of him. The warmth he felt and the flashbacks was Kairi thinking inside of him. Kairi learned about true pain and suffering. And how to cope with it. She lost her best friends, but suddenly they are back to her. Has she lost control of herself? No… surprisingly she's coping quite nicely.

Riku… Riku had a bad trip. He let himself be consumed by the darkness. Sora thinks he was always good, just let himself fall deeper and deeper into the wrong hands. Letting himself be fooled and tricked. Once he opened his heart to the heartless, his mind was slowly being eaten away by trickery. But towards the End Riku started to realize what was going on. Sora still thinks towards the end when Riku started to attack him, that wasn't Riku, but Ansem. Riku knew this, but was helpless to stop it. Until finally his heart prevailed and won over Ansem with Sora's help.

Sora lay on the couch thinking all of this over. Yes, they have grown. So much has happened to them in just two years. And his mom has changed also. She was so distant. She's always been her own person, not always in his life, but you'd think that since he's back she'd be around more often. She was around every night, sometimes. But this time she was away. She left a note and some money on the kitchen counter.

Sora jumped lightly at the clap of thunder outside. He sat up and looked out the window. He sighed and started to worry about Kairi and Riku. It was pouring outside and still no sign of either Riku or Kairi.

A sound emitted from the back of Sora's kitchen. A bang and the sound of pouring rain, with clapping thunder. Sora ran to the sound thinking a window must have been blown open. He gasped when he saw a figure standing there.

"Brrr….. it's so cold out there!" Sora smiled when he heard Kairi's voice.

Sora ran over and shut the door. He grabbed a towel sitting on the kitchen table and wrapped it around Kairi taking her bag. He walked over to the living room setting it down next to the sofa. Sighing at Kairi as she dried off her hair he walked into the bathroom and grabbed another towel bringing it to the spot where the rain had flown in.

"Kairi…. Why didn't you just use the front door?"

"Because the ocean is around that way. I took the back way so I wouldn't get sprayed with more water! I failed miserably…. But at least I didn't drown. Wooo! That storm just suddenly hit. No warning at all."

Suddenly Sora's eyes opened wide from a flash back.

"Sora Dinner's ready!"

"The raft!"

"Sora?"

"Now's are chance Sora! We can't be afraid!"

"Kairi!"

"Sora….."

So many voices floated through his brain from that small flashback. It was a sudden storm that changed everything. Their home was destroyed. And their lives were changed. What if it was happening again?

"Sora, are you alright?" Kairi asked softly coming up to him.

"I'm fine…. Just a little worried about Riku being out in the storm."

"Yeah, I know. I barely made it hehe."

'RIIIIIIIIING' Sora jumped from the sound of the phone. He ran to go answer it.

"Hello?"

"Sora it's Riku. I was about to go outside thinking it was just a regular storm but it's really bad… mom's having a fit right now so I think I'm just going to stay home tonight. I'll see you guys tomorrow morning."

"Yeah, that's better. I was starting to get worried. Thanks for calling. Bye Riku."

"See ya Sora."

Sora turned around to face Kairi, "Riku isn't coming, it's too dangerous now."

"Hehe where is his sense of adventure!" She joked lightly pulling out some clothes to get comfortable in. "Oh Sora! Can I throw everything in your dryer? My clothes are all wet!"

"Sure." Sora took her clothes and took them to the laundry room placing them inside of the machine. He turned it on and went to his room to grab a shirt and some boxers for Kairi.

"Here you can wear these if you want, just until your clothes dry."

"Oh thank you Sora!" She exclaimed taking the clothes from him to quickly change in the bathroom.

Sora went to turn on some lights but they wouldn't turn on. He sighed in frustration. The storm made the power go out. He went to the kitchen to grab a few matches and brought them back to the living room. Sora lit a fire in the fire place causing some light and warmth in the house.

Kairi walked out once he was done lighting the fire. She threw her clothes in with the rest of her clothes and came over to sit next to Sora.

"Is that power out? There was no light in the bathroom."

"Yeah the power's out. It's why I don't have any lights on hehe."

Kairi was silent for a moment.

"Kairi….. are you alright?"

"Sora… remember when you asked me if I remembered where I was from? And I said I didn't remember?"

"Yeah…."

"Well….. I keep having memories now. Ever since they brought me back to Hollow Bastion I keep remembering more and more. Things I forgot because I wanted to. Things that have changed my life."

"What is it Kairi?" Sora asked getting closer to her in curiosity.

"I'm standing in a room with a window viewing the front of the castle. My home is under attack. These monsters are killing and terrorizing my people. I see smoke rising up from underground. You know where the waterway is and the crystals. That's where the smoke is coming from."

"You are a princess in Hollow Bastion….. and it was under attack…." Sore interrupted.

"Yes, that's what I am starting to remember. I was standing in my room watching this happen. The monsters that I spoke of, they were heartless. I didn't know that of course. I was what…. Nine? I heard screaming and when I turned around my hand maiden came through the door looking frazzled. She told me my parents said take care of me for right now. I nodded and followed her. She pulled me through the corridors, we were dodging the heartless as they came. It was strange, but now I realize. Nobody could attack them, they'd try everything and nothing would phase them. Now I know it's because you need a keyblade to do this.

Finally we made it into a basement and she hid me in some baseboards telling me it'll be alright. I nodded to afraid to answer her. She put a carpet down covering the floorboards and started to walk out. I heard the door open and a muffled scream emitted into the room, followed by a thump. It was so hard not to scream from the feel of blood falling onto my skin. The heartless killed her. Taking her heart. I know this now. I couldn't understand any of this. Until now. I woke up right after I felt her blood on me. That's all I can remember right now. But as each night goes on my dreams go further into detail."

"Kairi….." Sora whispered. He stroked her cheek softly, wiping the tear off and hugged her tightly.

"That's all I can remember with detail, but everything else is just flashes of memory. Things coming back, but I have to wait until I sleep. But even then I won't know if I will dream it or not. During the day sometimes I'll have flashbacks. It's strange. Remembering something that happened….. but you can't remember a single thing that's happened. Until now." She sat back against the couch and finally said, "Sometimes I wish I could go back to Hollow Bastion…. Look around, see what I remember, but I know it couldn't happen."

"I wish I could bring you back, but… I'd be lying if I said I could. Truth is… I would need a gummi ship for that and I don't have one. I'm sorry."

"It's alright…. I felt home when you reached there. It was so strange. We were connected in someway. We felt the same things for awhile. It was an interesting experience…."

"It was. It really was." Sora said smiling and hugging Kairi again. They both laughed lightly and just sat by the fire, keeping warm.


	6. A Reason

Title – Home at last

Author – Brittany McLean

Summary – It's been two years since Sora has been gone. But now he's back. How do Kairi and everyone cope? Will it be the same? Or will there be more darkness to fight.

Rating – PG – 13 right now

Disclaimer – I own nothing, Kingdom Hearts belongs to Disney and Sqauresoft.

Author's Note – Thank you to my reviewers! Sorry I haven't updated in awhile I've been busy looking for a new job. My current one is Killing me with it's new rules! Seriously… making you pay for your drink and you're not even aloud to DRINK it unless you are on your lunch break! That's so dumb! What if you want to drink something cause your thirsty when you work 8 HOURS! Geez people I hate that job now. Anyways I'll stop babbling now….. on to the story!

Kairi stood looking outside of her window. Her Kingdom was under attack. Her people were dying and suffering and there was nothing she could do. Granted she was only nine years old. But… she still felt useless and helpless. Her parents probably felt worse. Knowing the exact same thing was going on. The dread she felt for her people and home was coursing through her veins.

These things…. These creatures…. Whatever they were they came from somewhere. Somewhere inside of her parent's castle. The guards sitting outside protecting their castle were attacked from outside as well as from inside.

Kairi cringed as she heard more screams coming from just outside of her room. She prayed that her mother and father were safe and well hidden. They were after all Queen and King and should be protected.

What were these creatures and why did they want to raid her home? What right do they have? She's never seen anything like them before…

Her door to her room was burst open. Kairi reeled around in terror thinking it was the creatures. She sighed in relief seeing it was only Lasine, her hand maiden. She ran up to the small red head and took her in her arms.

"Oh god you're alright! I was so worried about you child." The young woman cried holding her tightly.

"Where is Mamma and Papa!" Kairi cried fearing the worst.

"They're alright. They're doing their best to protect their castle. They told me to find you and bring you too safely. Come child we must hurry!" Lasine cried.

Kairi hiked up her dress and followed the young hand maiden out the door careful not to attract attention so those creatures would not find them. They popped out of thin air killing the guards from behind. A sneaky and dirty trick.

Kairi followed as fast as she could in her long elegant gown. It flowed gracefully behind her in such grace. It was such beauty for a small nine year old. She'd often get scolded for running through the corridors in her gowns, but today she doubted they'd scold her. Her heart beat furiously in her chest. She hoped those creatures would not hear her small but loud heart beat.

They dodged many corridors flowing with creatures until they finally made it to a basement. Lasine made sure nobody saw them enter and helped Kairi inside some floor boards.

"Stay in here Kairi, I'll be back for you. You need to keep safe for now. I've already told your parents where I intend to keep you." She hugged the small girl and said her final goodbyes.

Kairi wiped away Lasine's tears and hugged her back, "I know you will." She whispered.

Lasine let Kairi's hands go and shut the floor boards shut tightly. She moved some carpets over it to cover them. Once she was done she grabbed a stick near some barrels and opened the door. She was going to scream, but her voice was muffled by a creature cutting into her. She had no time to react. She was dead, her heart gone.

Kairi placed her hands over her mouth to silence her scream. The tears ran down her face as she heard the muffled scream and thump on the ground above her. Even a two year old would know just what had happened.

It was all she could do to keep herself under control when drips of blood fell onto her arm sliding down to her fingers. Finally the creatures had left. Leaving a cold and dark room with only a lifeless body near her. Little drops of blood fell onto the little red head.

Kairi sat up panting hard. Sora and Kairi were sleeping in the living room next to the fire place with warm blankets wrapped around them. The fire was almost out and was burning dimly. Sora stirred next to her and sat up rubbing his eyes.

"Kairi, are you alright?" The sleep still in his voice was there.

"Why is this happening to me Sora?"

Sora sat up fully and hugged her softly, "I don't know what to say…"

"Why are all of these horrible memories suddenly coming back to me? What is happening to me? It couldn't have been just a walk in the past…. This is something different." The tears fell from her eyes onto Sora's shoulder.

He took hold of her chin in his hand and gently cupped it while wiping the tears off of her cheeks.

"Everything happens for a reason. Whether it is bad or good, it all happens for a reason. Maybe there is something going on that you may not know about. Whatever it is…. I'll help you through it."

"Thank you Sora. Thank you so much." Kairi whispered suddenly feeling tired again. She closed her eyes and soon let herself be drifted away into sweet slumber by Sora's soft comforting rocking motion.

Kairi couldn't stay hidden underneath these floorboards with her dead hand maiden's body on top of the floor. She made sure nobody was around and pushed the floor boards open, crawling out from underneath them. She tried to look away from the mangled body in front of her, but it was no use, she had already caught a glimpse of the girl that was once her friend. It would be burned into her memory forever.

She quickly ran from the basement and continued her way up the stairs being careful not to trip on her dress. She ran up the stairs to the main entrance. Kairi quickly hid behind some vases from some creatures stalking around. She cringed at how many slaughtered bodies lay on the ground.

A few creatures lurked around in the middle. Preventing her from making an escape to the lift stop. Her little heart pounded inside her chest. It was a miracle the creatures didn't hear it. If only she could make a mad dash for the lift stop, she could slam the doors shut and keep them from coming in. well… enough for her to make an escape and hide.

She gathered her wits, and her dress and made a mad dash for the door way. The creatures turned around in alert but when they saw the small girl running towards the door they too mad a man dash for her. Kairi screamed trying to push the stone doors shut. Her small fingers wrapped around the cool metal trying desperately to slam the doors shut. She finally got the door to slam closing the creatures out. She grabbed her now bleeding hand and continued to run.

Any normal new comer to the castle would surely get lost in these winding twisting corridors with levitating platforms. But not Kairi, she knew her way around here perfectly. She ran through corridor after corridor, up platforms up some more platforms. Until she finally reached the Castle's Chapel.

Kairi pushed the doors opened and raised her eyebrow. Her parents stood side by side holding each other. Kairi walked a little closer to hear what they were saying. She gasped when she saw a huge bright multi color heart glowing in the center of the circular walkway.

She knew that this glowing heart was the reason these creatures were here. That never used to be there.

A funny feeling over came inside of her. As if she were connected to this multi colored heart. Funny…. It looked like a keyhole….

"The Keyhole to the final door…." Her mother breathed fearfully.

"How do you think it got inside of our home?" Her father asked.

"I'm not sure…"

Her mother and father reeled around in terror when they realized their daughter was behind them the whole time.

"Oh darling!" her mother cried running to take Kairi into her arms.

Her father didn't move from his spot. He stood there with his eyes open wide. Kairi and her mother looked at him with curiosity.

"No!" Her mother shouted running out of her arms to her father's arms. But when she reached him a pink heart shot from his chest. Her mother screamed and fell onto her knees with her husband's lifeless body in her arms.

Kairi quickly got to her feet and ran to her father's body also. The creature that did this to him was still standing there looking around ready to pounce on its next victim.

"Kairi RUN!" Her mother screamed as the creature jumped closer.

Kairi shook her head in protest.

"GO!"

"Momma….." the tears fell once more.

"Kairi, get away from here. I love you now please GO!" She screamed at her young daughter.

Kairi bit her lip then turned around running as fast as she could. Continuing the run and not looking back as her mother screamed and was lifeless as her father. What was the point in running anymore? Both of her parents were dead. Her home was being attacked. Nothing was left. Where was she to go? What was she to do? A nine year old all by herself?

She continued to run faster and faster dodging heartless left and right. Her heart ached and tears fell from her eyes. She burst through the castle gates and nearly hurtled into more creatures. She made a sharp left and made a run for the platform that would take her to waterway.

She ran through the murky waters ruining her dress from head to toe. She still trudged on, continuing to run. Not knowing where just to get away. This was no longer her home.

Kairi tripped and fell face first on the floor making murky mud fly into her face and hair. She looked up and saw many creatures running towards her.

"What's the use…." She whispered weakly. Slowly she laid her head down and prepared for the worst.

She suddenly felt a burning sensation coming from her heart. It was as if it was consuming her whole body. A bright light began to emit from her whole body. She sat up feeling completely whole again. As if she had enough strength to take on the whole world. But just as she began to gather strength it was being taken away from her just as fast as she got it. She felt like she was falling. Falling into darkness she went. She tried to grab onto something, anything, but failed. Her mind was beginning to shut off. Everything was turning to blackness. Nothing more was left.

Kairi sat on the couch next to the window looking at the small water droplets falling on the window pane. Such a gloomy day for a gloomy heart. She sighed feeling pain once more. So her parents were not her real parents. She finally remembered now. Her parents were killed by the heartless.

When she gave up her heart continued on. She is one of the seven princesses to reveal the keyhole. Something that day must have triggered it causing heartless to roam around her home. Killing people.

Her heart did this too her. Protecting her for her own good. Erasing her memory. How she ended up in Traverse town that day she'll never know. When she woke up she remembered looking into the eyes of her new family. Remembering nothing. Her new parents told her it was a horrible accident. They moved from her old home and are moving to a new home. It was confusing but she never questioned it. When they arrived at Destiny Islands she met Sora and Riku. That was when her curiosity started to bloom.

Kairi smiled at Sora's sleeping form. How adorable he was when he slept. He's adorable even when he IS awake! Especially when he pouts.

What is it that tied them together? He is the Keyblade Master…. And she well is the Princess of Hollow Bastion. And she must hold something much more powerful then just what she thinks. Something awaits them beyond this tiny planet. And what about Riku? Something must await for him also.

She continued to watch the rain fall waiting for Sora to wake up. Then they would plan their getaway. Search for what they began in the first place. Until they got split up. No, this time is going to be a journey of just them and they are going to do it right this time. No mistakes. No turning back.

Okay bear with me! I'm trying to think of this as I go. I have a story on the top of my head. I just have to put it together. You know? Well Hope you enjoy where this is going! If you have better ideas please share! But until then…. I will continue to follow the top of my head. Thanks!


	7. It has opened

Title – Home at last

Author – Brittany McLean

Summary – It's been two years since Sora has been gone. But now he's back. How do Kairi and everyone cope? Will it be the same? Or will there be more darkness to fight.

Rating – PG – 13 right now

Disclaimer – I own nothing, Kingdom Hearts belongs to Disney and Sqauresoft.

Author's Note – Thank you once again to my reviewers! Work is a hassle and so is school but I find time to write. And because my reviews are coming it makes it easier to write. Thanks again!

"Mmph…." Sora muttered sitting up. His hair was tousled and his eyes were still puffy from sleep.

Kairi giggled from her spot on the couch looking outside. Sora was a funny sight to see in the morning.

"Morning sleepy head." She smiled.

"How are you?"

"Sora?"

"Yes?"

Kairi got up from her spot and leaned down next to Sora, "Let's get out of here. Let's find a way out of here and back into the other worlds. A new adventure for us. Just you and me."

"Huh? Kairi…. What's… gotten into you? Are you still thinking about your past? What about Riku?"

"I don't know Sora. I just feel…. I feel like I have to get out of here and find what is out there. Something in my heart is telling me to go out there. Something happened to me when I was nine. Somebody either saved me, or…. Or something brought me to Traverse Town. I have to know Sora. I have to find a way back to Hollow Bastion."

"Kairi…." His eyes were full of worry.

"Please Sora…" She cupped his chin in her small hand, "Will you help me?"

"………" he looked into her eyes one more time, "Of course I'll help you."

"Oh thank you Sora!" She threw her arms around his neck tightly.

"What about Riku?"

"Oh…. Well he can come to of course! I was just kidding about that… just you and me thing. Hehe"

"Alright well he'll be over sometime today so we can talk to him about it when he gets here."

"Sora I'm hungry let's go get something to eat."

"It's still raining outside. I don't want to get all wet!"

"Oh Sora you're such a baby. We'll dress up warm, get something to eat and head over to Riku's."

"I am not! Fine let me go get dressed."

"And brush your teeth! Your breath stinks! Hehe."

"It does not!" He pouted while walking away with his pillow and blankets in his arms.

Once Sora left the room and up the stairs to his bed room Kairi strolled over to the laundry room and grabbed her now dry clothes.

She swiftly made her way to the bathroom shutting and locking the door behind her. Kairi peeled off Sora's clothes and pulled on her own clothes. Her mind kept wandering to her dreams. So that is what happened to her. Once she was done changing into fresh clothes she stepped out of the bathroom and made her way over to the couch once more to wait for Sora.

"That's strange…" she whispered. The sky suddenly got dark, clouding over. True it was raining outside but this wasn't a normal dark. It had a purple tinge to it.

"No!" She cried. Kairi threw open the door to Sora's house and ran outside examining the sky. It was just as she expected. A dark purple orb was floating in the sky. But it wasn't like that last time. This one was tiny. And it had a small stream of purple and black colors sprawling towards the ground over by the seaside dock where Sora, she and Riku would play all day long on the Island.

Kairi ran towards the sea dock ignoring the cold rain pounding on her body. She ran past some shrubbery again ignoring the stinging pain of the brush hitting her across the face. Her foot slipped in a small puddle of mud and fell into it.

Kairi cried out as the pain shot up through her whole leg. Tears started to form at the corner of her eyes. But it didn't make a difference her whole body was wet from the rain. She stood up and limped her way over to the streaming winds of black and purple.

Her hair whipped around her face, stinging her eyes. She pushed her way to the sea shore shack and ran down the wooden slope to the small island with the tilting tree.

Riku stood there in the middle of a black pool.

"Riku!" Kairi screamed.

Riku whipped around to face her. She drew back in fear. His face was so evil looking. The look of peer darkness.

"Riku…."

"No!" two voices shouted, "Leave her alone!"

"Riku?" Kairi started to step back.

"Kairi…. Run! Tell Sora the door reopened!" He was fighting something back. Moving agitated. As if holding back.

"Riku what's wrong? Let me help." Kairi walked up to him and placed her hand on his arm.

"Kairi RUN! He'll hurt you!" The voices shouted. Riku pushed Kairi back causing her to fall down. "RUN!"

Kairi stood up quickly, "Riku, I won't leave you! Sora and I can help."

"Then….. run! Kairi….. go……..hahahahahaha!" Riku was no longer Riku. His body was the same but Riku was gone. Lost in the darkness. Kairi turned around and ran back down the wooden slope.

A wooden piece broke as Kairi ran down it causing her to fall into the water. The water was freezing cold and stung her skin fiercely.

She started to flap her arms widely trying to make her way to shore desperately with the strong current from the storm. Finally her body met the sand.

Strong hands gripped her arms. She flailed around aimlessly trying to unwrap herself from the strong grip.

"Shhhhh Kairi! It's me!" a familiar voice softly said soothing her.

"Sora?" She looked up and flung her arms around him.

"Why did you leave without me?"

"I don't know… it was as if something was calling me…"

"Riku…. He's…."

Kairi didn't say anything she hung her head low and hugged Sora tighter.

"We have to get out of here. It's too dangerous to be out here." Sora pointed out helping Kairi up. He held her arm around his neck while she limped with him to the secret place where they could get coverage from the raging storm.

"Come on Kairi, almost there!" Sora grunted.

Once they made it into the secret place Sora set Kairi down on the ground. He sat down next to her hugging her.

"Sora…" She whispered.

"Hm?" Sora asked looking at her.

Sora didn't think it was possible but Kairi's face was paler then before. She was staring over at the door that was always there. Sora turned around slowly shivering slightly.

"Oh my god…"

The door was shining a dim red and had the heartless symbol across it. Sora stood up leaving Kairi. He stepped over a few rocks slowly walking towards the door. He hesitated a few seconds feeling a weird sensation in his heart. He pouted his lips readying himself to touch the door. Slowly his fingers inched forward to touch the glowing door.

Sora gasped. Fingers wrapped around his other hand firmly. He looked over his shoulder and saw Kairi smiling at him.

"I'm not letting you go this time. I'm going with you if that's the case."

"Kairi…. If there is more for me to do you must understand. I can't loose you again." He said turning to look at her.

Kairi smiled and tiled her head slightly she placed her finger on his lips, "Sora, I'm going with you. We're in this together now."

Sora smiled and nodded. His eyes opened wider slightly, "I almost forgot!" He reached in his pocket and brought something out, "Here." He took her hand and placed the item inside of her palm.

"My keychain?"

"I promised I'd bring it back. Now…. You use it for good luck. Hold my hand, I don't know where this is going to take us. Are you ready?"

Kairi nodded and took Sora's hand, holding it firmly.

Sora held on tighter and used his other hand to reach over to the glowing heartless door. He took a deep breath and pushed it open. They both shielded their eyes from the strong wind that pulled them through.

"SORA!" Kairi screamed. She was separated from Sora in and instant.

"KAIRI!" Sora screamed back trying to take hold of her outstretched hand.

They both tumbled broadly into the space of darkness. Both of them fearing the worse.

"BELIEVE WE'LL BE BACK TOGETHER KAIRI!"

"I BEALIVE SORA!" darkness flooded their minds, consuming them, everything went black.

Okay so I know some of the parts with them talking is kind of weird….. but I'm trying to imagine them saying these words in the game. You know trying to get them into character. So let me know how I'm doing. Please review! Thanks everybody. Hope you enjoyed this chapter.


	8. not without you

Title – Home at last

Author – Brittany McLean

Summary – It's been two years since Sora has been gone. But now he's back. How do Kairi and everyone cope? Will it be the same? Or will there be more darkness to fight.

Rating – PG – 13 right now

Disclaimer – I own nothing, Kingdom Hearts belongs to Disney and Sqauresoft.

Author's Note – Thank you all of you for the reviews! Oh and also for those who added this story to their favorites and to their alerts thank you. It means a lot. And encourages me to write. Right now I'm getting ready to leave for Red Robbin and I will be thinking up ideas hehe. Oh and also I must tell you all to get the Kingdom Hearts soundtrack! It's awesome. It helps you get into the mood and setting. It's awesome.

The Brunette boy with bright blue eyes pushed the surf board across the sea blue ocean. The cold water collided with his board hitting him all over his body. The cold water was warming up his burning skin. The sun was beating down furiously releasing its rage onto the tiny island. But there was plenty of cool water to keep them nice and comfortable. Sora kept peddling until he got to the right spot he stood up on his board letting the waves carry him to wherever they wanted. He spotted a red head girl on the beach alongside a silver haired boy.

He smiled and let the waves topple him over so he was free to swim over to his two friends. The water was being splashed up all around him blocking his clear view. When he looked up again the sky was no longer clear blue but a dark blue with thunder everywhere. Kairi was lying on the ground laying deathly still. Riku was laughing hysterically.

"KAIRI! RIKU!" Sora shouted but it was too late, the water swallowed him up. He couldn't breathe, he was struggling for breath.

Sora opened his eyes and groaned in pain. That was a strange dream. Slowly he lifted his hand to his head to examine the small lump on his forehead. He groaned again and lifted himself up.

"This is…. This is the same alleyway I was in when I first came to Traverse Town…." He spoke softly to himself.

He looked around. Yup same storage boxes, same wooden fence, same accessory shop next to him. He ran around the corner to see a bunch of wanders walking around, talking, selling trinkets. Some looked lost; some looked terrified, and some looked happier then before.

God he hoped Kairi was alright. He wondered where she was. He promised he wouldn't let go and he failed. Her hand slipped from his so suddenly it was unstoppable. They were spinning into nothing it was terrifying.

"Yuffie!" Sora cried. A young ninja girl with short black hair was bending over to read a sign. He ran over to her when she turned around at the call of her name.

"Sora!" She chimed. She caught up to him and hugged him tightly, "Oh Sora we've all missed you. How have you been?"

"Well…. Everything was fine, until me and Kairi were taken away…. And now I've lost her…."

"Oh Sora. I'm so sorry. But hey! Kairi is with Leon. He's taking care of her!" She cried happily.

"Really? Here in Traverse town!"

"Yeah come on I'll s how you!"

They both took off running from the first district on to the second. They ran down the long stair way quickly coming to the quad of the second district, taking a quick right and down the long alley way which led them straight into the third district where a small house was.

"Kairi? Can you hear me?"

Kairi opened her eyes to see brown hair and blue eyes. "Sora?"

"No Kairi…"

She sat up and rubbed the blurriness from her eyes. "Sora …. Where is Sora! Where am I?"

Leon sat next to her trying to calm her down, "Yuffie and Aerith are looking for him right now. We're not sure how you got here. But I'm betting Sora is with you also. I found you while I was walking around. I brought you here; looks like you had a nasty fall."

"Ugh feels like it too." She groaned laying back down.

The door burst open and in walked Sora and Yuffie. "Look who I found!"

"Kairi!" Sora yelled running over to her, he gathered her in his arms holding her tightly. "I'm so glad I found you. I thought I lost you again. I was so afraid, I'm sorry I brought you its too dangerous."

"Sora, I'm fine, I was worried about you!"

"Well….. maybe we should all sit down and talk about this, something is going on again, but…. What?" Leon said quietly sitting down in a seat next to the table.

Everyone agreed and took a seat next to Leon.

"So… you think that these walls have broken down again." Leon said taking a sip of his drink.

"Yes. How else would we be able to get here?"

"Why was Kairi brought here?"

"That's what scares me, If Kairi wasn't meant to come it would have pushed Kairi out. But because she's sitting next to me, makes me believe she's meant to come here. But I'm not sure."

"You bring up a nice theory but I'm with you, I just don't know."

"Leon I think I'm going to get going, I have to look for Donald and Goofy, and now for Riku again."

"Alright Sora. Good luck." Leon said shaking Sora's hand firmly.

"Remember Sora, take care of Kairi." Aeries said.

"Don't let her out of your sight." Yuffie added.

"Don't worry you two, Kairi is safe with me." He said taking Kairi's waist and bringing her closer.

Kairi and Sora walked outside of the small house and towards the hotel.

"Sora I'm sorry that I'm such trouble for you."

"Nonsense, this time I want you next to me, I'm not letting you go this time. It was a mistake to leave you alone, and I paid for it." He turned to look at her, "This time it will be dangerous, but I promise you, I will protect you. I just don't want to take you from my sight again."

Kairi smiled broadly and hugged Sora tightly.

Sora took Kairi's hand in his and led her towards the hotel.

"Which room do you want? It doesn't matter to me which room I stay in I've stayed in plenty."

"Ohh! Can I stay in the green room?"

"Alright, I'll stay in the red room."

Kairi looked down the hall way as a low rumble began to sound. "Looks like a storm is heading our way. Just are luck, we begin our journey tomorrow and it will be stormy outside." Sora pouted.

"Hehe silly Sora, we'll be alright. We've made it through worse situations."

"I know, I just hate being all wet and dirty!"

"Hmm well guess you'll have to deal with it tomorrow."

"I guess so….." He turned the knob to his room and walked in slightly, turning around before he spoke, "Good night Kairi, remember if you need me, I'll be right here. We have a long journey tomorrow so try to get a good nights sleep. Good night."

"Good night Sora, same goes for you. Just a doorway away. Good night." She said softly walking into her own room. Sora just smiled and went into his own room.

The room was just like all the other rooms, except red, where as Kairi's is red. It had a bed with a chair next to it, a night stand and a balcony. The curtains hung down in red velvet silk. Sora tore off his clothes quickly changing into his boxers and a shirt. He lay down in the soft cotton blood red sheets and cuddled inside of the warm depths of the bed. These sheets should keep him warm from the cold harsh winds that were arriving tonight.

I'm sorry that it took me SO long to update! But I have been busy at work and school but anyways got the next chapter up. Oh and review! Thanks.


	9. living a lie

Title – Home at last

Author – Brittany McLean

Summary – It's been two years since Sora has been gone. But now he's back. How do Kairi and everyone cope? Will it be the same? Or will there be more darkness to fight.

Rating – PG – 13 right now

Disclaimer – I own nothing, Kingdom Hearts belongs to Disney and Sqauresoft.

Author's Note – Thank you all of you for the reviews! I'm trying the best I can to keep these updates coming. This chapter has slight romance between Kairi and Squall. I call him Squall in this because this is before he changed his name to Leon. Now mind you Kairi is nine and Squall is thirteen in this story so yeah kind of weird. But that's why it's slight, nothing major.

Okay now time for some aging up so you know how old everyone is right now. Sora is 16 going on 17 in a few weeks. Kairi is 16. Leon/Squall is 20 right now and Riku is 17.

Kairi jumped when a loud clap of thunder shot through the sky. She kept reminding herself that it was just a storm, but she kept thinking about her memories and now the Island being gone again. What was going on? Was it really a storm outside? What if this place is falling apart? The red head couldn't stand it anymore she stood up and wrapped a warm blanket around her. She trotted over to the door and crept into the hallway silently. Sora's room was in view. Silently, she made it to his room.

She shut the door slightly to not wake him and tip toed over to his bed. He was sleeping like a child almost… even though he was now Sixteen he look so vulnerable and so young. He'll be turning seventeen very soon and yet… he would still look vulnerable when he slept.

His brown hair was tousled everywhere on the pillow even in his eyes, his mouth was slightly open moving scarcely. His chest was rising up and down softly and his hand laying on his side while the other lay on top of his stomach.

Another crack of thunder was heard. Sora didn't even move a muscle. Kairi lay down next to him sliding underneath the sheets cuddling closer to the brunette. She made sure to keep close to him keeping warm but also not too close as to not to wake him up.

She started to get comfortable and closed her eyes but felt Sora jump in surprise. She felt Sora's hand slid up her arm towards her face, sending shivers down her spin. He rest it lightly on her cheek as if to really see who was sleeping next to him.

"Kairi? Are you awake?"

"Yeah…"

"Wha... what are you doing in my bed?"

"I'm sorry, I couldn't sleep, so I came in here to see if you were awake. You weren't and I didn't want to be alone so I just came in here. I'm sorry I'll go back to my room." She spoke softly while sitting up. Sora was quick to catch her arm.

"No it's okay, you can sleep here, I just wanted to know why is all…. I … I like having you here." If Kairi could see in the dark she would see the dark red cheeks.

"I missed you Sora."

"You have no idea how much I've missed you. I knew you were safe always. Somehow I knew. I tried my best to bring Riku back, but I failed every time. When he came back ….. it was like reading a story and knowing what was going to happen. I can't explain it. But he returned to the Heartless…"

"I know." Kairi said wrapping her arms around Sora tightly. "Whatever is going to happen to us I hope that everything goes back to the same say."

"I do too." He placed his chin on top of her head and closed his eyes. Feeling suddenly very tired.

Kairi opened her eyes and frowned. Sora was tossing and turning next to her. He was fidgeting around picking at his shirt and sheets. The red head sat up and nudged Sora's shoulder lightly. He stopped flipping around and opened his cerulean eyes.

"Kairi?"

"Are you okay?"

"I didn't wake you did I…?"

"That's not important Sora…. What's wrong?" She said placing her hand on his shoulder.

"I…. I'm having nightmares."

"About what?"

"I don't know." He got up leaving her lying on the bed. He paced over to the bathroom and rinsed off his face.

"Sora, not telling anyone isn't going to help you." She got up from the bed and made her way over to him, wrapping her arms around his shoulders.

He shoved her away, "Kairi I don't need you to go all psychiatrist on me!" He instantly regretted saying the words. He could almost feel her sting from the cruelty.

"Kairi, look I'm sorry." He apologized tenderly taking her hand. She shoved his hand away and went to her spot on the bed.

The brunette laid down next to her running his finger down her spin sending shivers up her spin.

"It's just that…. Well I'm ashamed of my nightmares."

"There's nothing to be ashamed of. They are trying to tell you something" she said just a little too harshly.

"Okay I deserved that…. Well what I am trying to say I guess… is that being the key blade master stuff…."

Kairi rolled around to face him. "What about being the key blade master?"

"It…. It scares the hell out of me."

She sat up, "Sora why?"

He sat up also facing her, "I'm scared that I'm not doing this right, or I can't do it. Or what if I forever loose Riku to the darkness….. or worse what if I loose you?"

"Oh Sora," She wrapped her arms around his neck, "no matter what happens, I will always be with you. I promise not to leave you if you promise not to leave me."

"Of course I promise." Kairi plopped back down on the bed looking up at Sora while she spoke to him, "So where are we going today?"

"To find Cid. He'll show us how to get out of here and to other worlds. But first we must sleep! It's way too early to wake up!"

"Haha! Silly goof! It's barely four in the morning. We can wake up now."

"Yeah…. If you're insane. I'm going back to sleep." With that said Sora plopped his head on the pillow and closed his eyes.

Kairi smiled and closed her eyes along with him. Falling asleep in tune with his soft breathing.

The little red headed girl opened her eyes, regretting this just moments after.

"She's awake!" a young boy called.

Kairi heard shuffling around the room and then hands on her cheeks and forehead.

"Sweety? Can you hear me?"

Kairi opened her eyes to see several people looking at her. "Wh… where am I?"

"Squall, found you. He said you were laying face first in the ground. The Dr. said you fell on your head. Oh baby I was so worried!"

"Who are you all?"

The woman gasped and held her lips. The man shook his head painfully and the man she supposed was the Dr. nodded as if to say he told them so. The boy she guessed as Squall looked at her with curiosity. As if he had never seen her before.

As the woman continued to cry the man standing next to her asked the Dr for help, "How long will this last?"

"To tell you the truth I have no clue. Her case is rare. There is no concussion just immediate memory loss. I can't tell you if or when her memory will return." Sadly the Dr walked out of the room feeling as if he had just lost his title as a Dr.

"Honey do you remember anything? Anything at all? Like what happened?" The woman asked.

"All I remember is…. Seeing red. And screaming." Kairi whispered.

"Is red blood?" Squall asked from the back.

Everyone looked at him causing him to blush lightly.

"I think…. I think you're right. I think the red is blood."

The woman gasped.

"Are you my mother and father?" Kairi asked.

"Yes." They both said in unison.

"Then… who are you?" she asked Squall.

"A friend." He winked at her before leaving the room.

"Looks like I have a lot of re learning to do. Like learn about this town."

"Oh darling we're moving soon. All you need to worry about is the current now. We're moving to these small Islands. We've been discussing this for weeks now."

"You'll love it there honey. It's so much more relaxed and breezy too. Here in Traverse Town we get the city vibe and not enough relaxed beach feelings."

"I see. Well I better take a look around before I leave, that way I don't forget what this place looks like."

Her parents nodded and let her go.

Once she stepped out of the room she looked around to see dim lights and a ram. Down in the lower quad area stood that same boy in the room. He turned around to look at her. She knew what he was thinking. He was curious about her. She was too. She continued down the ramp to meet the boy named Squall.

"Did you really find me?"

"Yes."

"Where?"

Squall pointed over to a small alley with a large door. "You were unconscious. I brought you to that Dr and along with him were those people claiming to be your parents."

"Claiming?"

"Well it's obvious…. When you were unconscious they kept saying stuff like she must never know the truth."

"What are you talking about?" she said wide eyed.

"I don't mean to scare you but I think you are living a lie right now."

"Who are you?"

"My name is Squall. You already know this."

"Where did you come from?"

"I come from Balamb Garden. It's a school. I came over here …. I read in school about a person being a key blade Master. I want to know more about it and seek out what it's about. If I'm lucky maybe perhaps I could be a key blade Master."

"Something seems missing. You are right. I do feel like I am living a lie."

"You are very intelligent for a nine year old." He laughed lightly, "and very beautiful."

She blushed furiously and looked at him. "How old are you?"

"Thirteen."

"I'm leaving."

"I know."

"How?"

"I heard your 'parents' talking."

"Will I ever see you again?"

"Perhaps. But I trust you will find out the truth in the future. And who knows, maybe finding the truth will bring you back to me."

"I will find the truth out. I may be young but I know something is not right here."

"Yeah, especially wearing that fancy dress."

They both laughed while looking at her dress, but for some reason it held some meaning to her.

"Goodbye Kairi. In the future we will meet. I promise you that." He kissed her cheek lightly and left the opposite direction.

"Goodbye Squall. Good luck on your mission!" she called blushing.

"Sora!" Kairi cried sitting up in the bed.

"Kairi?" Sora said rushing towards her. He had obviously just gotten out of the shower. His body was wet and he had just a thin towel draped around his waist. His hair was still wet and the water dripped down his chest.

"I'm learning more about my past. I think I know why I can't remember anything. I've had amnesia all these years. And since I've never had anything to remind me about anything I could never remember. I think my 'parents' took me far away from Hollow Bastion because of this very same reason. I don't know who they are but I want to find out."

He sat on the edge of the bed, "Wow…. That's that's a lot to take in Kairi. But it makes sense. When you came to our Island… you were this shy little girl who wouldn't talk and didn't know anything about your past. All you said was that you moved from this small town."

"Traverse town!"

"Traverse Town?"

"Yes, I remember now. I met a boy there. A boy who wanted to be a key blade master. Heh a cute boy….his name was Squall. He was the one who suggested that I may be living a lie. And he was right. I believed him, but once I moved here to the Island I forgot everything again. I forgot him, my past, what I was curious about, how I may be living a lie, and now it's all coming back."

"This is a curious matter. Do you think that boy is still here?"

"I don't know…."

"Well hey tell you what. Today we'll go talk to Leon, Yuffie, and Aeries see if they know anybody. He might know a little bit on your past."

"Oh thank you so much Sora! You're the best friend ever!" She cried wrapping her arms around Sora's half naked and wet body. Once she realized this she let go quickly blushing.

Sora only smiled and went back to the bathroom to get changed into some clothes.

Kairi quickly got changed into some clothes also.

Hope you like this chapter guys. I'm trying to think really hard as to where I should be going with this story. But yeah so far I've been getting awesome reviews. Thanks so much! Alright finally it's off to bed for me!


	10. Rain Tales

Title – Home at last

Author – Brittany McLean

Summary – It's been two years since Sora has been gone. But now he's back. How do Kairi and everyone cope? Will it be the same? Or will there be more darkness to fight.

Rating – PG – 13 right now

Disclaimer – I own nothing, Kingdom Hearts belongs to Disney and Sqauresoft.

Author's Note – Thank you Kingdom219 you were my ONLY reviewer for chapter 9! I feel so …. How should I put it…. I don't know but I feel like my story sucks ass now! Come back my reviewers you guys were awesome! Anyways thanks again Kingdom219 it means a lot when you review. And other people too. I love reviews so don't think I don't recognize you when you review.

Oh and KK Anon. I made that like that because this is my first story having to deal with a game….. so I am still unsure how I should do this story. If I should make it like the game or should I make it more realistic you know? Thank you for your review too.

Leon stood inside of the small house that he, Yuffie, and Aeries were occupying. He stood by the window gazing outside at the stars. She was so beautiful. He thought about her almost all the time. Hoping one day she would walk into him again. They would see each other's eyes and instantly fall in love. He believed he would be her lover when she was old enough. How silly. How childish he had been. He hadn't seen her in over seven years. He still thought about her…. Especially since he met her again when she was fourteen. Her curious eyes were always beaming. His heart beat faster when he was near her. He stayed silent for most of the time. But of course…. She didn't even remember him. Well how could she? She didn't remember a god damn thing, let alone he changed his name to Leon!

She stared at him, as if he was a new guy she had just met. He was just a boy then, and she well…. She was just a little girl. But he knew that when they were older maybe something between them could happen. He went back to Balamb Garden again. And by the time he was seventeen she was still never off of his mind, from time to time he would think about her. Even dream about her. But he met a girl named Rinoa. She changed him. Made him more open, and more excepting. She loved him. Adored him, it was all he could do but except her into his life. He liked the girl but he still had his silly little fantasy of love at first sight with Kairi.

When he saw her again in Traverse Town with Sora he nearly died. His heart was reopened to new possibilities. She was gorgeous! But still…. Too young. He didn't want to start any trouble expecially with a young girl only if she excepted him. But she looked straight through him. Causing his heart to break. He promised himself that he would stop loving her. That this little fairy tale he is living in will never happen. She has forgotten him completely.

He was doing fine, until the red headed beauty was found on the ground in the third district. Laying next to the fountain…. It was an odd feeling. He saw a red headed girl laying on the ground. He approached her slowly thinking about Kairi once again. He rolled the girl over and gasped having realized that this girl WAS Kairi. He quickly picked her up and brought her to his bed in the small little house. He watched her until Sora and Yuffie showed up. She was shockingly beautiful. Her hair was no longer the short bob, but long dark red hair that fell down just below her shoulders. Her body was amazing. If he though she looked curvy when she was fourteen then try right now, she is only sixteen and looks amazing! She seemed to have charmed Sora into loving her. He cares an awful lot about her. The jealousy bit at his heart. But he could do nothing if she didn't even remember him.

His love for her has once again returned. She is on his mind constantly now. He crossed his eyes over to two people walking towards the front door. Sora and Kairi. As usual she was stunningly beautiful. He stepped away from the window so they would not see him. Quietly he waited for their knock.

He opened it a few seconds after they knocked.

"Come back for more?" Leon asked.

"Well I need to find a way out of here. We need to figure out how to get to different worlds again. Preferably Hollow Bastion." Sora answered.

"Well… the only thing I can tell you right now is to go see Cid."

"That's right…" He turned around to leave, "Alright, we'll be back as soon as I talk to Cid. Kairi you ready?"

"Actually Sora, I'm really thirsty so I'm going to stay around here until you get back. I'll be here."

"Okay… See you both when I get back then." He said leaving the house shutting the door behind him.

Kairi had her back to Leon. He was alone with her, should he tell her? Should he make a move? He didn't have time to do anything because she swung around facing him.

"Why didn't you tell me you are really Squall?"

His voice caught in his throat.

"Well?"

"I …. I didn't think you remembered me."

"I didn't …. Not until yesterday. I don't know why or how…. .but I lost my memory completely. It's strange I haven't been able to remember anything from the past until now."

"Oh Kairi, I missed you so much." He cried throwing his arms around her.

"Well… it took me a few times to realize it but I finally remember you. Heh I remember blushing around you. It's strange really… we barely knew each other and yet… I felt as if we were meant for each other."

"That's exactly what I felt." He was so close to her face, leaning over her. His breath was tickling her cheek.

"Yesterday when I realized you are Squall…. All these feelings came swimming back to me."

"You've been on my mind all these years." Finally he caught her lips. Kissing her tenderly. Running his hands down her arms, sending shivers down her spine.

Kairi broke the kiss.

"I'm sorry." Leon said.

"No, it's not you. It's…. Sora."

Leon bit his lip knowing exactly what she meant.

"There was a time when I thought we were meant to be, but I love Sora. He may not know it yet, but I can feel it. Our hearts were connected at one time that must mean something. Right?"

"Of course." He smiled warmly at her, "Kairi, I want you to be happy. And Sora makes you happy, more then that. I would rather you be with him. Let him know. Don't wait too long." Leon leant down and kissed her cheek.

"Thank you Squall."

"Why do you want to get back to Hollow bastion so bad?"

Kairi sighed and sat down on his bed. Leon quickly followed her sitting next to her.

"I keep having visions…. Of my … parents. My real parents." She said fixing her small mistake, "My parents were the rulers of Hollow Bastion. I was the Princess of this Kingdom. My dream starts out when I'm about nine…. I'm watching from my bedroom window, my kingdom is under attack. I run and I run but I keep running into to these evil creatures that are attacking my home. I hide in the floor boards in the basement. My handmaid gets killed in front of me by these creatures."

She took a short break seeing Leon's face. After he regained his composure she continued on, "After seeing this…. I waited until everyone was gone, then I bolted from the room, I ran into the main chambers and saw my parents. They were saying something. Something about a keyhole. Next thing you know…. They were gone……

"I still continue to have strange dreams about my past, like how we met was one of them last night." She continued on.

"Maybe you needed stuff to help you remember…"

"No, well maybe that's part of it. But I think I am meant to remember everything right now. Something is going on at Hollow Bastion, and I want to find out."

"I understand. I told you to find the truth when we were younger."

"I just couldn't remember when I got to Destiny Islands to do anything. It was like my memory was wiped away."

Leon was about to say something but he was interrupted by the door bursting open. Sora paused for a second examining the scene.

He raised his eyebrow for a second before he began to speak, "Kairi, Cid said he has an old Gummi Ship we could use, he's adding on all of these awesome tools to use while we're jumping from world to world!"

"When are you guys leaving?" Leon asked standing up getting into his stand in the corner mode.

"Well Cid said to come get Kairi and bring her back, and then he should be done. So we can leave as soon as we make it back there."

"We're actually going back to Hollow Bastion this soon!" Kairi exclaimed feeling strange again. As if something was pulling her along.

Sora walked over to Leon, "Thank you Leon, for everything. But we must be going now. I don't know when or if we'll be back. Tell Yuffie and Aries we said hi. Good bye."

"Goodbye Sora. Take care of her."

Sora paused at the doorway at those words. He turned around looking at Leon with a strange look. Those were Riku's exact words.

"Sora let's go!" Kairi yelled from outside.

Sora nodded at Leon and left, shutting the door behind him. As soon as he met up with Kairi they immediately began to walk towards Cid's shop.

"I wonder what we'll find." Kairi spoke. The light rain was tapping lightly on her small hood that she had on.

"I have no clue, I just hope I can keep you safe from harm." He said trying desperately to keep his wet hair out of his face.

Kairi stopped walking and stood in front of Sora. They had just stopped in front of the double doors to the first District.

Kairi smiled at Sora watching him trying desperately to place his hair out of his face. The rain started to pour a lot harder then before. It was now pounding on their faces. But they didn't move from their spot. Sora stopped trying to mess with his hair and looked at Kairi who was staring at him. They both caught each other's eyes and looked away blushing lightly.

"Whatever we find, it will help you find out why you remember all of these things all of a sudden."

"Yeah… Or why the Heartless are back."

"I'll protect you." He was now blinking profusely from the rain constantly dripping in his eyes.

Kairi lifted her hand up to wipe some of the water out of his face.

"What…. What if I loose you again."

"You won't" Sora promised.

"What if you have to leave again…"

"I'll bring you with me. And that is a promise." He wiped the water from her face also. It did no good the rain just kept falling. But Sora knew underneath the rain was tears falling from her eyes.

"I missed you so much when you were gone. I believed…. I believed you were… dead." She placed her head on his wet shoulder leaning closer to him, "I wanted to believe you were alive. But Sora two years is a long time. Everyone kept telling me you were dead. And soon I started believing it." She gripped hard on his jacket and looked at him, "I don't want to go through that again!"

He hugged her tighter, holding her closer to him. He kept silent, not saying anything. Anyone who walked by would have thought they were crazy standing out in the rain.

"Kairi."

"Sora."

"Kairi, remember when we were kids, and we always talked about flying away from our Island. But we would always get sad at the end of the day because no matter how many times we tried to fly it always failed."

"Of course I remember, hehe, I still want to fly."

"Kairi I flew in the sky. It was amazing." He broke from her grasp and started spinning around, "I went soaring above buildings! Dashed over Heartless who couldn't fly! Spun in the air! Made a mad dash towards the freezing ocean and right when it almost consumed me I would lift up and fly away!" He came back to her, and hugged her tightly, "And every single moment that I would fly, I was thinking of you. You were always on my mind. You never left it."

"You flew…."

"It was breath taking."

"Sora! That's amazing!"

"I want to take you there. I will show you how to fly also."

"You mean it?" Her eyes were wide with excitement.

"I mean it." Sora said laughing at her excitement.

Kairi laughed and jumped into Sora's arms.

"Thank you so much Sora!"

A loud crack of thunder broke them up. They both jumped slightly.

"Come Kairi, we had better get to Cid's before we both freeze and die out here."

They took each other's hands and went through the doors into the first district. Nobody was outside; everybody was inside buildings keeping warm. They continued on to Cid's Shop hand in hand.

"Good god! Look at you two! What were you playing in the rain!" Cid yelled running over to them with towels for the both of them.

Kairi and Sora looked at each other and sniggered quietly.

"Well this is for sure, you two aren't leaving tonight. I have some spare shirts and shorts you two can wear. I'll go bring them and then have some blankets for you guys to sleep on by the fire."

"But…" Sora started.

"No But's, look at you! You're soaking wet, your clothes are going to dry tonight and in the morning you can leave when the storm isn't so bad." As Cid said this he turned around to get their stuff that they need.

He came back and handed everything to them, "Now I'm going to bed myself. So in the morning you can leave. I'll be here. Good night you two."

After Kairi and Sora peeled off their wet clothes and laid them on top of the fire place to dry they hid behind panels to get changed into the shirts and shorts Cid left them.

Kairi and Sora lay on the sheets in front of the fire feeling suddenly very worn out.

"Good night Sora."

"Good night Kairi."

"Sweet dreams."

"Have better dreams."

"Hehe. Good night Sora."

"Good night Kairi." He smiled and closed his eyes feeling sleep drift over him….

Hope you guys like this Chapter! Tomorrow their real adventure begins. Woooo! But what real adventure is this? Their feelings? Their quest for Kairi's past? Sora's quest on locking more keyholes? Both of their quest to find Riku? Find out in the next chapter!


	11. Changes

Title – Home at last

Author – Brittany McLean

Summary – It's been two years since Sora has been gone. But now he's back. How do Kairi and everyone cope? Will it be the same? Or will there be more darkness to fight.

Rating – PG – 13 right now

Disclaimer – I own nothing, Kingdom Hearts belongs to Disney and Sqauresoft.

Author's Note – Yay! I'm finally writing. Okay so I'm having some minor Writer's block. I'm not sure how I should write this chapter….. but let me know what you guys think. Alrighty? So bear with me and my ideas cause I want to write but I'm not sure if I should go about this way but whatever. So let me know.

"Hahahaha Wait up guys!" A small red headed girl laughed while trying to keep up with two other boys. Their legs were so much longer then her little ones.

"Oh come on Kairi you know the rules!" A silver haired boy yelled back to her while running way ahead of her.

"Yeah just because you're a girl doesn't mean we have to be lenient on you!" a brunette boy yelled back at her also.

Kairi pouted trying her best to keep up with them. Sometimes Sora and Riku could be so unfair! The boys hopped onto a roof of the shack on their small Island. As soon as Kairi reached the roof she tried to reach the top but failed miserably. She turned around to see if she could find a rock or box or something…. But her eyes fell on something else….

"What was that?" She whispered softly to herself.

She saw a black cloaked figure peering at her from behind some bushes. As soon as she averted her eyes towards it the black cloaked figure was gone.

Kairi was just a small eleven year old and had a curiosity of a hundred grown men. Her parents couldn't understand it. But her yearning for curiosity continued to grow. She raised her eyebrow slightly and follwed the path that led to the cloaked figure. She could have sworn she saw a person here. But as she drew near there was nobody here. Except a small hole in the wall. A cold breeze was coming from it. It sounded like growling in there….

Kairi took a deep breath and got on her hands and knees crawling inside of the dark, growling cavern. She stood up and looked around. It was a cave underneath the huge tree. The roots caused it to smell of wet dirt and the closed area made it dark and murky. But the light shown in causing just enough light to see.

Kairi walked around towards the back noticing a few mushrooms growing in a muddy spot. A cold hand wrapped itself around Kairi's mouth muffling her shriek.

Kairi struggled to get out of the strong grasp. But it was no use, who ever was holding her, had a good hold on her.

"You can struggle all you want child but it will be no use. I know who you are." He finally let her go but kept a force hold on her so she couldn't run.

Kairi turned around to face the man that held her and gasped. This man was unlike any others she has seen. Like Riku he had long silver hair but his eyes were gleaming red. He wore a simple black cloak that covered his whole body but his head.

"What are you talking about! Who are you!" Her breathing was scratchy.

"I know who you really are. You think you can hide? Well… it won't be too long before you are mine."

"What are you talking about?" She said in a low voice.

The man with the silver hair came up to her and stroked her cheek. She drew away as if it burned on her flesh.

"Now now child. Don't tell me you don't know?"

"Know…. What?"

He laughed bitterly upon realizing that this young girl really did not know what he was talking about.

"Dear child, you're parents protected the main keyhole to all of the existing worlds. And you child have a very special power."

"….. what kind? What do you mean my parents? My parents are just ordinary people living on this Island!"

"Farewell princess." He turned around and waved his hand. A door appeared all of a sudden. The man looked at her once more and went through the doorway.

Kairi fell to the floor after the release on her was gone. Her breathing was heavy and the tears fell freely. She was confused and angry. Who was this creepy guy to tell her who and what she was? She knew who her parents were. They were no key hole protectors like this guy claimed they were. And princess! Forget it! She was nowhere near a princess, let alone even related to one.

"HEY KAIRI!" Sora yelled.

"WHERE'D YOU GO!" Riku yelled.

Kairi crawled out of the cave and wiped her eyes off. She ran over to the waterfall and cried out, "HEY GUYS!"

"Hey Kairi what are you doing over there?" Riku asked.

"I was thirsty… and decided to get some water."

"Eh sounds good enough. Hey why don't we all go to my house for some lemonade?"

"Yeah!" Kairi and Riku chimed in unison.

The three of them went off towards Sora's house but the thought about what had just happened never left Kairi's mind for the whole day.

Her heart was beating fast and loud. Kairi swore Sora could hear her heart if he was awake. She got up from her spot on the ground in front of the fire place and made her way to the bathroom.

She splashed her face with cold water. She looked up to watch the water drip off her cheeks.

'What is wrong with me?' She thought silently to herself. She felt sick and weak. Her skin was a pasty yellow color. Her normal bright blue eyes were a dull dark blue. She had dark little circles under her eyes. And her hair normally a bright shinning red was just a dull red.

A soft knock came from the door followed by a soft voice belonging to Sora.

"Kairi? Are you okay? You've been in there for almost an hour."

'It's been that long? God….. it seemed to be only about ten minutes….' She thought silently to herself.

"I'm sorry Sora. I didn't realize that I've been in here that long…" She stopped talking for a moment to open the door, "I'm not feeling too well right now."

"God you look horrible…I mean that in the best way…. But you look really sick."

Kairi blushed only to cause her cheeks to look a little normal then a pale pasty color.

"Come on we had better hurry before Cid wakes up."

"Hold on Kairi!" He ran to step in front of her, "You're sick, you need to rest. And…. Why do you want to leave before Cid wakes up?"

"I just have a head cold is all…. I want to leave before we bug Cid. We'll just leave a goodbye note. Now come on Sora I'm serious quit fucking around and let's get going!"

Sora stopped and gaped at her. Kairi? Use profanity? Now that he thought about it he hasn't ever heard Kairi cuss before. Damn and small words like that don't really count…. She really was sick. He shrugged and grabbed his jacket shirt from off the couch and met Kairi outside.

"Ready to begin our adventure?" She whispered weakly.

"Are you sure you're alright?" his eyes caught her from the side.

"Fine." But her voice was cold. It was like it was not her own.

Sora bite his lip in irritation. And walked ahead of her. To the giant double doors concealing many other worlds.

Kairi ran up to him and took his hand.

"Are you alright Sora?" Her voice was filled with her same sweet sugar voice.

He raised his eyebrow at her. It was as if she didn't even remember her cruel actions just moments before.

"…….yeah…… come on." They stepped through the doors. Hand in hand.


	12. Water games

Title – Home at last

Author – Brittany McLean

Summary – It's been two years since Sora has been gone. But now he's back. How do Kairi and everyone cope? Will it be the same? Or will there be more darkness to fight.

Rating – This story's rating has now gone up to R

Disclaimer – I own nothing, Kingdom Hearts belongs to Disney and Sqauresoft.

Author's Note – Okay now back to this story. I love this story but I'm starting to get writer's block. So I started a new story. It's a Harry Potter story so if you want to read it just check out my profile. It's called Different Life. Anyways thanks to all of my reviews of course! Oh and be warned that this chapter is very very graphic!

"Happy birthday!" Kairi yelled in Sora's ear making him jump lightly. He was asleep and Kairi yelled in his ear startling him.

"Huh? Kairi… thanks…" He said groggily.

"Here!" She handed him a small package.

He sat up taking the concealed package from her outstretched hand, "Kairi, you didn't have too…"

"Sora we go through this argument every year, and every year I win. So please just open it already!" She rushed him pushing the parcel closer to him.

Sora smiled broadly and opened it. "A ring?" he held the ring up and examined it. It was a simple silver ring with a diamond shaped heart, but deep within the diamond was a symbol of a crown shape.

"I know it's not much, but …. It's mine. My Grandmother gave it to me. I remember when I lived in Hollow Bastion; she gave it to me when I was born. She used to tell me the story about it all the time. How it represented two very special ancestors who once fought to keep our worlds safe. They fell in love, thus becoming our ancestors hehe." She said rather shyly, "I want you to have it so if anything happened to me, you can remember me. I know it's girly…. That's your supposed to wear it on your necklace. See? Their symbols are oddly the same."

Sora looked at her. He held the ring up higher and took off his necklace. He unhooked it and placed the delicate ring onto the chain letting it dangled on his chest.

"Thank you, it's…. the most personal gift I could ever receive." Sora said quietly and hugged her tight.

He stretched and yawned. His body ached. Which came expected from sleeping on the cold hard ground. Kairi and he had been on this small jungle for a few days now. They returned to Tarzan's home. They searched and searched but could not find anyone here except heartless on the way. They gave up after it was dark. Sora knew the way and guided them both up to the tree house where they have been for the past three days. Still searching for everyone.

Today is Sora's seventeenth birthday so they decided to take a long walk around the small banks just for a nice day for his birthday. Also to still look around for people.

"Come on sleepy head, let's begin this day already!" She stood up giving him room to stand up. It was cold and musky in the small tree house they were sleeping in.

"Alright, but I need a bath…." He paused and sniffed his shirt and scrunched his face, "Yup, I need a bath."

"Ew, that's kind of gross. Okay, I'm going to go take a walk around while you take your bath. I'll meet up with you soon."

Sora laughed softly to himself and took off down the vines to the small water lagoon. While Kairi went the opposite way.

She walked around Tarzan's home, up behind the waterfall. It was soothing and relaxed her nerves. She sat down on a stone rock and blushed lightly as her thoughts quickly turned to Sora. Just thinking about him taking a shower or bath was enough to get her nerves to stir.

She blushed thinking about Sora naked in the water and since him being a guy and at his age…. Has he ever…. Touched himself? She blushed furiously feeling ashamed thinking about Sora in that way. Does he think about her like that? He could… why wouldn't he? Maybe he only likes her as a friend…

Suddenly Kairi began to feel very very tired, as if she was stuck with a massive dose of sleeping pills. She fell off the rock unconscious.

Kairi opened her eyes to see nothing but darkness. She stood up quickly looking around her but still seeing nothing but darkness. Her breathing started to quicken as fear filled her heart.

She whipped around at the sound of footsteps. Her breath caught in her throat as the person approached closer to her. She started to move backwards but felt as if something was holding her. She was frozen in place.

"Ugh, uh!" She grunted struggling to break free of the invisible binds that held her in place.

"No use struggling child you're in your own mind. No where to go but around your mind." The person spoke.

"Who… who are you and what are you doing in my head?" She cried.

"Simple I have access to your mind and you are the key to breaking the Kay blade master. If not for that incompetent fool Riku I would not be as strong as I am now. I am controlling him also. As well as you my dear." He was right next to her. He stroked her cheek and moved his hand down her body letting it rest on her thigh.

"Don't you hurt Sora!" She shrieked trying to pull away from him.

"Oh no my dear, you will hurt Sora, not me." He laughed cruelly while Kairi looked terrified.

Sora had already taken off his clothes and laid them neatly by the water while he jumped into the cool water. He dived in deeper wetting his whole body; he closed his eyes and let the droplets fall into his face. The water was caressing his body as he ran his fingers through his hair. The water felt amazingly refreshing on his aching body.

He opened his eyes only to be face to face with Kairi. Her eyes were blank and she just stood there looking blank.

"Ah! Kairi!" Sora cried being careful to not stand too high or else he'll reveal himself to her, "Kairi? What are you doing in the water…. In your clothes? With me? While I'm NAKED!" He emphasized on naked.

"What Sora? Don't you like being naked with me?" She said seductively. Her voice was strange. It was blank, yet seductive…

"What are you on about? I'm taking a bath, and you're dressed…. In the water. Are you okay?"

"I've never felt this much alive." She stepped closer to him.

Sora was very much aware of him standing naked in front of her. He was also aware of his excitement.

"You seem to like this Sora." She said huskily stepping so close now that her breath was on his chin.

Sora chocked out a word that sounded oddly like a 'yes'

Her hand was now on his chest sliding dangerously down to his belly. Sora's eyelids were drooping in pleasure.

"Do you want me?" She was now rubbing her fingers through his pubic hairs.

"I… Kairi…" He moaned out.

Kairi giggled, but Sora realized something wasn't right. Kairi's eyes usually shine, and her eyes right now were dull and blank. Yet her voice was the same well except with the husky seductive tone.

As soon as her fingers brushed the tip of his now aroused member he grabbed her hand and pulled it back up.

"Kairi what are you doing?" He said raising an eyebrow.

"You don't like it Sora?" She mocked.

"I.. well… this doesn't seem like you at all."

"I thought I would surprise you. Catch you off guard. I was hoping I'd catch you in the middle of something." She teased and grabbed his penis and rubbed softly.

Sora yelped and pulled away from her. It shot nerves up his back obviously he liked that very much.

Sora blushing furiously began to walk back towards his clothes but was stopped by Kairi's hand on his arm. He turned around but it was a mistake. Kairi's lips were tightly attached to his in a heartbeat. His body felt hot against hers. He knew she was grinding against his excitement on purpose. He groaned huskily into her mouth letting her lead the way. He wrapped his arms around her waist letting her tongue slip into his expecting mouth. He began to tangle with her wet and hot tongue.

Her hands began to slide down to Sora's manhood. He moaned and this time let her hands touch him. He was thrusting his hips foreword and backward into her hands. He wished he could take this bloody shirt off! He wanted to feel her against him, not feel her clothes against him. He ignored it and was brought back to Kairi's hands jerking him off. He knew he was almost there, just a little more!

Kairi knew he was almost there and she quickly dropped to her knees underneath the water and took him fully in her mouth. She was too quick to act Sora had no time to stop her. He threw his head back as he came in her mouth. And still she had her mouth on him. But he was exhausted he instantly fell backwards into the water sitting there with sweat running down his face.

Kairi's head surfaced up from the water. Her cheeks were red and she still had some of his juices on her chin, she spit it out when she surfaced up above the water. Sora was breathing hard and stared at her with cum on her face. He was vaguely disgusted at how Kairi knew what she was doing. But he had no time to think as Kairi Kissed him full on the lips and thrust her tongue in his mouth. He gagged as some of his own juices got in him mouth and was smothered on his chin. He pushed her back and spit.

"Hehe, that was great Sora." She smiled toothily at him. She ignored his disgusted look and dove in to kiss him one more time but stopped, "Sora?" her eyes were bright blue.

"….what?" He was still breathing hard.

"What am I doing in the water with you…. Naked?"

Ooooooh Sora has some Explainin to do! Sorry this chapter was so graphic but…. Well I think you get the idea of what is really going on now. Anyways hope you like this chapter and Happy Holidays!


	13. Prophecies and hearts

Title – Home at last

Author – Brittany McLean

Summary – It's been two years since Sora has been gone. But now he's back. And now Kairi is finding out more about her past since Sora's return.

Rating – This story's rating has now gone up to R

Disclaimer – I own nothing, Kingdom Hearts belongs to Disney and Sqauresoft.

Author's Note – Sorry for that graphic chapter on the last one, but oh well. It happens. Oh and sorry it is taking me a little long to update, I was working on my Harry Potter story.

"Sora, what am I doing in the water with you….. naked?" Her eyes were wide with shock. Sora stood there dumbstruck. Was she pulling his chain? Was this some kind of sick joke?

"What are you on about?"

"I think…. I think you know Sora…. Only I can't remember."

Sora didn't understand this. It was all too much, he needed to think. He had just done something close to sex with Kairi and now she was telling him that she didn't remember. Should he tell her? Or should he keep this to himself and pretend that it never happened?

"Uh… you came over here to ask me about something. Only you tripped and fell in the water. When you came up… well you can guess the rest."

"That's… all that happened?" She had her eyebrow raised. But at least for now she was buying it until he can figure out what is going on with her.

"Um Kairi, I need to go get dressed, we need to hurry up and get out of here. We need to find Hollow Bastion…." He started to walk away leaving a very stunned Kairi.

"Sora…" She whispered so he barely heard it. He did.

Turning around he asked, "Yes?"

Tears were in her eyes.

"Kairi," He rushed over to her, "Are you okay? I'm sorry, I just… I don't know exactly what happened myself…"

She shook her head closing her eyes, "What's happening to me?" the fear was now rising in her voice.

Sora came closer to her. He was really confused. He didn't know what was going on. Was this punishment for coming back? He liked this girl, but now… he was starting to feel so much more for her. Along with some confusing and depressing feelings.

"Hey, that's what we are going to look for." He said softly coming closer to her. He stopped feeling uncomfortable. After all he was completely naked.

"Sora I'm scared. All of these flash backs… what if they are trying to tell me something? What if they are trying to say, stay away?"

"Look, it's up to you weather you want to go to Hollow Bastion, but I am not going to force you. I'm going to get dressed, we'll talk at camp alright?" he stroked her cheek softly, gave her one last gaze and stalked off to get dressed.

Kairi watched Sora walk away. She was breathing rapidly but her tears were now gone. She took a step to start walking to camp but gasped. Her eyes grew wide in astonishment and fear. With each ripple the water gave off, a bright light began to shine through. Something was beginning to show on the water's surface, it looked like a castle… but it was getting closer, now they were inside of the castle.

Tapestries were hanging left and right with velvet broidery. The windows had stain glass windows. Stone furniture was set around the room. It looked as if this was a throne room.

The water began to swirl ferociously now, Kairi stepped back knowing this was never good. But the water was too fast for her; it engulfed her in one simple wave.

Her lungs were caving in. she couldn't breathe, her eyes began to water in pain. Her chest was exploding. and then it all stopped.

Kairi stood inside of the castle. There was a woman with long red hair, green eyes, and a beautiful dress that was midnight blue. She kneeled over clutching her stomach looking at an old woman who stood over a cauldron.

"A prophecy?" the red head spoke.

"Aye…" the old woman was stirring the substance in the cauldron.

"On my baby?"

"Aye…" she said sadly.

"It is enough that I lost my love, but to have my unborn child cursed? It is absurd!" She stood up pacing from room to room. Her long red hair was swaying with her every move.

Kairi was in shock, she went back in time. And if she is not mistaken this must be her ancestors. The woman looks strikingly like her.

"My lady, your husband spoke of this prophecy killing him, he spoke of the prophecy foretelling the family future in time, about a child withholding great power. Power that will prevail over all. It is not your child that will be the one, but possibly, his child, or hers or maybe they're grandchildren."

"I know I know!" She fell to the floor clutching her stomach, "I'm just so afraid…. What if it is wrong? After all…. It killed my love with the knowledge he knew…"

Kairi gasped. She was related. And she was the one spoken in the prophecy. She stepped back and tripped on a vase. But before she could hit the floor she was standing face to face with Sora's foe. Ansem.

"Finally child, you have arrived."

Kairi was shaking from head to toe to speak.

"Seen enough in these past few weeks?" he stepped closer.

"It was you sending me those visions…." She whispered.

"Of course. I know everything about you child." Another step closer.

"Why?" She tried to move back but was frozen in place.

"So it brings you closer to who you are. Your parents thought by protecting you was going to keep me from getting you."

"What are you talking about?" Her voice was quiet.

"Every wonder why your kingdom was attacked? Ever wonder why you lost your memory? Ever wonder why you've been having these flash backs?" He was right in front of her now, breathing down her face.

She was silent. It was indeed true, she often thought these. Actually more then often now.

"It's simple really," He stepped away from her, walking to the other side. They were in some kind of place with black and purple colors running to and from. It is the strangest place Kairi has ever been. Ansem continued to walk side to side, "This prophecy was passed on, until I grew a hold of it. Your parents knew of this. Somehow… they knew. I sent the heartless after you. Hoping to get rid of the rest of the family, and to capture you. But your parents were ahead of me, they put an enchantment on you, making you loose your memory. You were brought to a new family, to be safe. I still intended to kill you. Until just recently, I found out who you are." He came back to her.

Softly he stroked her arm, sending chills up her arm.

"Who am I? Why is this all happening to me?"

"Why princess, you hold one of the kingdom hearts. It is living inside you. It has become you. How ironic, the princess who holds one of the hearts is best friends of the key blade master. And to know that you two are…. Falling in love? Why how ironic."

Kairi was swaying in confusion. Her legs were trembling. This was all too much to take in.

"My dear, my plans have changed. Oh yes. This prophecy that your family speaks of, could it be who you are? No matter. My plans are to change. I will kill the key blade master through you."

"No…."

"Yes child. You will break him emotionally. Until he has nothing left but to let go."

"Why are you doing this to me?"

"Why isn't it clear princess? You were the chosen on since before your time. When I took hold of this prophecy I knew you had to be stopped. You would destroy me and my plans. But you won't, I'll make sure of this. I finally understand now. You and the key blade master are to unite, causing all of the heartless doom. Prevailing over all. It is all to clear now. But what if the princess was to be the key blade master's fall?"

Kairi just stood there feeling the tears come. She was trapped in this place. All was heard was distant laughing from Ansem and he was gone. Finally she could move. A shinning light came from her right. It looked like a well with shining substance in it. She approached it with shaky hands. She ran her fingers over it, feeling odd. Slowly she peered inside of it.

The tears began to fall as she saw what it was. It was like an over head picture of the real world. Of her standing in the middle of the water where she and Sora were talking just moments before. She fell to the floor crying. Feeling as if all was lost. Finally understanding what Ansem's plan was. To control her body, leaving her mind in this place. With only a looking well to see the real world. She was trapped.


	14. Get her back!

Title – Home at last

Author – Brittany McLean

Summary – It's been two years since Sora has been gone. But now he's back. And now Kairi is finding out more about her past since Sora's return.

Rating – This story's rating has now gone up to R

Disclaimer – I own nothing, Kingdom Hearts belongs to Disney and Sqauresoft.

Author's Note – so I'm listening to the first disc soundtrack for Kingdom Hearts 2. Holy crap is this awesome! It makes me so excited to play the new game.

Yay! The game is finally out! Please note that I am currently now as of now using stuff from the game so there is SPOILERS!

SPOILERS AHEAD!

Sora sat on a rock letting his feet dangle by the small camp area he and Kairi have. He was feeling very strange right now. He liked what Kairi did just moments before. But now that she didn't remember…. Was it even her? I mean this place is so strange. Everything has been strange lately. But still…. He should have known better. Never let things get out of hand. But he did.

He kept running his hands through his hair rummaging through his thoughts. His feelings for Kairi were growing. He always had cared for her even when they were young children. Even thoughts of them younger, he'd always grow jealous of Riku being better at almost everything then him. He always wanted to impress Kairi. And yet… somehow he still thought she liked Riku better then him. After all Riku was much more… mature then he. And older.

He leaned back on the rock thinking these things over. It hurt to think she might love someone else. After all the things he's done for her. But then again what about all of the things he hasn't done for her?

His thoughts were interrupted by Kairi poking her head around a tree just ahead of him.

"There you are!" She smiled.

"Kairi… listen, I'm sorry. What happened back there… I'm not really sure what happened but I am sorry…" He stood up slowly.

But Kairi was faster. She quickly rushed over to him and pressed a single finger against his lips.

"Shh… Sora, whatever is in the past. Let's forget about it and just move foreword. Come on, I found something." She took his hand leading him away from their small camp.

"Kairi, ah, where are we going?"

"Doesn't matter anyway."

Sora just raised an eyebrow and shrugged almost imperceptibly.

"What do you mean? We're on a mission to find Riku it does matter!" He shouted at her and pulled his hand away roughly.

For a moment Sora thought he saw Kairi's soft blue eyes quiver and quickly regretted what he'd done.

"It's just that… I don't understand….Why are you doing this to me?"

Kairi opened her mouth about to speak but nothing came out. Her eyebrows frowned together and she backed up.

"Kairi?" He reached for her.

She looked up. Confidence was no longer in her eyes but fear.

"Sora! Don't -…."

A black cloud formed around her with pink and purple sparks forming around her.

"KAIRI!" He reached for her again trying to grab hold of her but it was too late, Kairi was gone.

"Kairi?" He whimpered and fell to the ground. He pounded his fist on the ground, "I promised to keep you safe and now look…" a single tear fell down his cheek. He wiped the tear off and saw a black boot right next to him. Quickly he jumped to his feet with his keyblade in hand.

"Give me back Kairi!"

"Why? So you can mistreat her and use her?" the black cloaked figure said.

That obviously struck a chord, he let his guard down for a moment which gave the black cloaked man just enough time to strike Sora down.

"Ufgh!" He cried as he fell to the ground. He raised his arm up in defense but it was no use. The man had the upper hand.

"No use fighting me now Sora. We have her. Come, I will take you to her. But I doubt she'll want to see you." He laughed lightly and held out his hand.

Sora pushed his hand away and stood up. "Take me to her."

The black cloud showed up again. The man walked through it, and Sora quickly followed. They were brought to a city. It was dark and cloudy. Not to mention very cold, sending shivers up and down Sora's arms. He quickly treaded after the man who was walking away fast.

"If you do anything funny, I'll dispose of her."

"You touch her and I'll-! AH!" Sora was knocked backwards and fell to the ground.

Suddenly there were two black cloaked figures fighting. It was the fastest fight scene he had ever seen. Their movements were swift and graceful.

Sora watched in anticipation watching the cloaked men fight bravely against each other. Sora wasn't sure which one he was rooting for, all he knew was that He needed to find Kairi.

As he got up to leave he saw one of the men strike the other down. He fell to the ground. He looked up and took off his hood. He had a patch on his eye and a deep scar running down his face.

"You've lost your touch Xigbar."

"You've gained it…." His body began to dissolve in thin air. Leaving nothing behind except an eerie feeling.

"Who.. who are you?" Sora asked standing up.

"No time to explain. We need to get Kairi."

Sora was starting to feel irritated but knew that Kairi came first. He quickly followed after the man being careful to not loose him.

They went through a door up ahead and somehow ended up in a small forest. Through the trees was a huge mansion. No questions asked they both walked inside and up the grand staircase. They headed to a door to the right. The man opened the door to reveal a pure white room with drawings all over the wall.

"Whoa!" Sora cried running into the room and looking at the drawings. They were of him, places he's been, journeys they've been on….. on the wall behind him was a picture of Kairi and Ansem joined together by the hands. Sora raised an eyebrow and turned to look at the man. But the man no longer had his hood on. The man was Riku.

"R.. Riku!" Sora ran to him.

"Hey."

"Riku!"

Riku said nothing but smiled. Sora ran to him and hugged him tight.

"I've searched for you! You came home… and then… you left… I thought you were possessed again…."

"I was. But I fought it by finding Ansem the Wise."

"Ansem? But Ansem possessed you!"

"No…. I found out that Ansem is a Nobody. He is Xeanort. Ansem the Wise's assistant. He turned himself into a heartless years ago, creating a nobody. The man who had and possessed Kairi is really Xeanort. I stopped him for now. But the Organization is stronger. They want Kairi for themselves. So does Xeanort. He wants her to open Kingdom Hearts. The Organization wants Kairi to fuse with Namine. Namine is Kairi's nobody. Kairi holds the true power in her heart.

A prophecy about a princess losing her heart, and having a keyblade master bring it back to her came true. But what the Organization doesn't know, is that Namine was created differently. Making her stronger then just a regular Nobody. If those two become one again, it could mean chaos. Those two are two different people now. Nothing could bring them back together unless forced. And forcing will destroy them both and could lead to the end of everything you've worked for Sora."

"This is…. So… confusing." He sat down in the chair.

"I know. But we have to do everything we can to stop the Organization. They stop at nothing to have Kairi. Who you destroyed was Xeanort, but somehow his spirit is living around. I believe it's in Kairi. But for now she is with the Organization. They will deal with him. Sadly, they will deal with Kairi the wrong way also. Which is why we need to get her back. You see, you two will bring balance in the worlds. You two are the chosen ones in different ways."

"How will we create balance?"

"Work together and use your powers. Your hearts will show you how. Lock the final keyhole and it will bring balance. Kairi is remembering her past because it is trying to show her what she needs to do. Xeanort's spirit is also to blame. But he was only helping. Weather he liked it or not."

"Now come on. We HAVE to go find Kairi before the Organization hurt Kairi and Namine."

"Yeah!"

Okay Sorry for the confusing long story from Riku! I don't even understand it haha. It is spoilers but it's not really from the story line. So your still safe! I feel like I want to re write this whole story and start over but then again I don't…. BUT! I do have a new story coming out soon! It's a Kingdom Hearts story of course but written in a Moulin Rouge story line.

Kairi as Satine, Sora and Christian, Riku I'm guessing as Henry Zedler and more characters of course! Anyways hope that this will make an awesome story! Because this one I think I messed it up so bad that…. Well not even I like it!


	15. I miss you so

Title – Home at last

Author – Brittany McLean

Summary – It's been two years since Sora has been gone. But now he's back. And now Kairi is finding out more about her past since Sora's return.

Rating – This story's rating has now gone up to R

Disclaimer – I own nothing, Kingdom Hearts belongs to Disney and Squaresoft.

Author's Note – on to another chapter of confusing prophecies! Hahaha

Sora and Riku walked through the darkened and dirty hall way to the other door on the left side of the mansion. Without a word they walked through the door to reveal a library but there was no ground, it was a stairway leading down to a computer room.

"Come on Sora. We have to touch this and we'll be there."

"Riku, I missed you."

Riku smirked and turned around. "I know Sora. I've missed you too. Remember when we were back on the Island for the second time before we left again?"

"Yeah. I miss it so much…"

"Sora, that was not me. Xeanort was in my body still, he wanted to bring you back. But he is gone now. All you have to do is defeat the Organization and it'll all be over. We can go back home! I'll be normal and I won't be clouded by the darkness anymore. You can be with Kairi and you will both be safe." He smiled at the thought of being home again.

"I want that more than anything. Riku? You're my best friend. We'll always be best friends right? No matter what? I mean…. even after all we've been through…. We're still friends."

Riku put his hand on Sora's shoulder and smiled sincerely. "You'll always be my best friend. This adventure truly showed me what a great friend you are."

Sora (being more emotional) had small tears forming around his eyes. "Riku…"

Riku's eyes shot open as he felt tight arms wrap around his torso.

"Sora… come on…" He was starting to feel embarrassed at the sign of affection.

"I'm sorry…" Sora muttered pulling away and composing himself, "But I've been searching for you for so long. And now that I know it's truly you- Riku I haven't seen you in almost two years! The real you! Do you know what it feels like to not know who your real friend is or not?"

"I know Sora. Trust me I know…"

Sora regained his composer and shook his head. "Come on, we've got to go save Kairi right?"

He nodded, "Right."

They continued on until they came to a dark portal. Both of them stepped through it being revealed instantly to a dark and cloudy city again. But this time it was raining.

Riku put his hood up and Sora put his on also. They continued along until they reached a tall building with historic looking sculptures. Riku motioned for Sora to come near. He did. They both pushed the door open and walked through.

"Come on, Kairi is over here in this room." Riku called running towards a door up a flight of stairs.

Sora nodded and followed running up the flight of stairs shadowing Riku. Riku stopped in front of a door. It was locked no doubt. Sora held up his keyblade to the keyhole. It began to shine until they heard a clicking noise signaling that the door was open.

Sora looked to Riku but Riku simple stood there with his hood now off.

"This is something you need to do Sora. She's in there, save her. Protect are Kairi before they harm her. Remember you are destined to be with her. Hah please… you can't tell me I didn't notice." Riku laughed when he saw Sora's face at those words.

Sora's face was so red it was hard to distinguish what was redder his face or the floor tiles!

"So you know?"

"Of course I know. Who doesn't? Come on Sora," He placed his hand on Sora's shoulder once again, "She knows it too. Friends love each other dearly but the love you two hold is something stronger then just love. I know it sounds cheesy… but you two are chosen and somehow you two just click together. Go get her Sora. Don't be a fool now." Riku pushed Sora ahead.

He took a deep breath and opened the door. At first he saw nothing. It was pitch black but after his eyes adjusted to the light he could make it out. There was a small window with a lantern on the outside wall letting in some light. And right there beneath the window was a girl with chains holding her hands.

"Kairi!" Sora yelled running to the girl. He fell to his knees and looked at her. He reached his hand out to touch her but she lifted her head. Sora quickly backed off.

"You… You're not Kairi."

"And you're not Xemnas." She announced. The girl had striking blue eyes. Bright blonde hair and looked almost exactly like Kairi.

"You're Namine aren't you?" Sora pulled off his hood to reveal his face.

"Sora." She nodded.

"Huh? How… how did you know my name?"

"I know everything about you Sora. After all I am part of Kairi."

"Kairi! Where is she? Do you know where she is?" He pleaded.

Namine pointed to the corner of the dark room. Sora cocked his head to get a good look. There she was. Kairi was laying on her side no chains on her though. Her pretty pink dress she was wearing was a little dirty and her hair was still soft and shiny looking. And small cuts and bruises were on her arms and legs. One tiny scratch was on her cheek but none of them looked too bad.

He quickly took his keyblade and cut her chains off so she was free. He then looked her in the eyes trying to tell her he needed to go to Kairi.

Namine nodded as if reading his eyes perfectly.

He made his way to her and touched her cheek lightly.

"Kai?"

No answer.

"Kairi?"

No answer.

"Kairi answer me, please wake up." He wrapped his hands around her tiny waist and lifted her up. Her eyes began to shutter. "Kairi!" he lifted her head a little higher looking at her. Her beautiful blue eyes were revealed.

Sora half smiled and laughed, thankful she was alright. He hugged her tightly holding her against his chest. She hugged back weakly and placed her head on his shoulder.

"Sora?" she whispered softly. Her breath was warm against his neck, sending shivers down his body.

"I'm Sorry Kairi god I'm so sorry!"

"Sora…" She leaned back and looked at his face, "I know already. I'm alright now. We'll be fine."

"But what I did…"

"Was not your fault. I saw the whole thing. Heh, it was a bit out of character of me wouldn't you think? I wouldn't be that out-front."

Sora laughed lightly and blushed.

They hugged once more.

Kairi was smiling softly at the warmth that Sora's body gave her. She blushed and looked up into his eyes when she felt him kiss the top of her head. Sora was blushing deeply. Kairi could only think of how adorable he looked.

She knew he would never do it. But it was now or later, and quite frankly if she didn't do it Sora would never gather up the strength. Plus she wanted him now. She reached up and stroked his cheek and pressed her lips to his.

Namine sat in the background smiling. Knowing their destiny will be fulfilled.

Their kiss lasted for a good 45 seconds.

Sora rested his forehead against her forehead, "oh you don't know how long I've wanted to do that."

"Hehe, silly I know! And I also knew you would never think up the courage to do it. Funny… you can battle countless heartless, defeat many villains and yet… you can't bring up the courage to kiss me, let alone tell me how you feel."

"I'll tell you right now."

"yes?"

"Since we were young I thought of you as my best friend. Alongside Riku also. But as we got older I started to feel differently towards you. By the time I was eleven I knew I liked you. But it was just a crush. I didn't know how to tell you or if I even could. And then when you left me… and… lost your heart I knew how much my feelings for you are real. I knew it wasn't a crush, it was love. And over the years that I was gone, knowing you were safe I missed you and my love for you grew."

Kairi just looked at him. She had a crush on him since she saw him. Of course little girls usually do develop crushes sooner then boys. But Riku and Sora always teased her if she talked about boys at school being cute. She always had to talk about boys to Selphie her only girl friend that she could really talk to about girl things.

When she didn't answer Sora started to get a little nervous he looked away but Kairi quickly pulled his chin back towards her.

"I love you too Sora. Never forget that." They hugged one last time before they both got up. "Oh!"

Sora blushed profusely. He had completely forgotten Namine was here with them. "I'm sorry. I forgot you were here…"

"No worries Sora." She nodded to Kairi.

"Come on Riku is waiting for us." Sora said to the both of them.

The girls followed Sora and came face to face with Xemnas. He was holding Riku tightly. Riku looked knocked out which was why he wasn't struggling.

"Riku!" Kairi whispered next to Sora.

"Let him go!" Sora yelled holding his keyblade in front of him protecting the girls.

"Xemnas enough! You can't hurt him!" Namine cried.

The man clearly named Xemnas threw Riku to the floor next to Sora. He stepped over him to let the girls take care of Riku. Sora had to end this once and for all.

"Sora… be careful." Kairi said behind him. "I know you will be all right." Sora never took his eyes off of Xemnas but he could feel her love in his heart. He wished she could feel his love for her also. Little did he know was that she did feel his love.

Xemnas nodded and jumped away into a portal. Sora quickly jumped in after him. Kairi and Namine along with Riku in their hands jumped in also.

The girls fell on top of each other and to their dismay Riku's heavy form fell on top of them. Kairi looked up and saw Sora facing Xemnas. They were going to begin to fight.

"Be careful Sora…" She whispered to him.

And the gruesome battle began. She watched in horror as Sora jumped up and down, swung his keyblade back and fourth. She cringed as he was struck down. She nearly ran to him when he was hit with a powerful attack sending him to the ground, but Namine grabbed her arm securely. He stayed down for a few moments but when Xemnas was about to give the final blow Sora jumped up and held his keyblade up to black the blow.

"HAaaaaa!" Sora kept crying out giving huge attacks and using one last blow that knocked Xemnas off his feet, but he quickly got up. Kairi was afraid of what would happen to Sora… but He was an excellent fighter from what she was watching. Especially his pace. He was quick on his feet. If he got hit when he was jumping towards Xemnas, he'd just gather himself back up and continue where he was leaving off.

"Come on Sora." Xemnas taunted.

"You're DEAD!" Sora cried and jumped up high getting ready to hit him. But Xemnas was quicker, he used his weapon and struck Sora across the chest.

Kairi screamed when Sora fell to the ground near her. She watched as the rain carried his blood near her. She wanted to bad to run to him but Namine kept a firm grip on her. Riku was still out cold.

"Hahaha…. You've failed Keyblade master. Any last words? No….? Hahaha" He held his weapon up in the air ready to lower it but Sora rolled over. He was weak but continued to fight. He stood up once more catching Xemnas off guard. Sora used this to his advantage he thrust his weapon into Xemnas' torso.

"You've failed."

As Xemnas' body began to fade away Sora fell to the ground clutching his chest.

"No…." Kairi sat on the ground tears flowing softly. "It can't be…" Namine let Kairi go and turned to Riku who was awake.

She ran to Sora's side.

"Sora? Sora get up! Come on Sora, don't do this!" Her hands were on his wound. It was deep. She pulled off her little sweater and pressed it hard against his wound. Riku ran over too pulling his black cloak off and wrapped it around Sora.

"Come on Sora, get up."

But Sora did not move. He just laid there breathing softly.

"Namine, you know what you have to do." Riku chocked out looking at her.

Namine nodded and walked over to the sobbing Kairi.

"Kairi, we need to seal all worlds."

Kairi didn't say anything. She just continued to cry on Sora holding the bloody sweater tight.

A bright light began to shine from Kairi and Sora's hearts. Sora just lay there, but Kairi backed up slightly confused. It continued to glow brighter and brighter as it continued to grow. The lights fused together and shot up to the sky.

Sora's Keyblade began to move on its own. It flew up and shot a streaming beam to the glowing light in the sky connecting to Kairi and Sora's hearts.

When Sora's keyblade hit the beaming light it made the light turn red. Now Kairi had her eyes closed. She could feel Sora's pain, and his power. It was weak but his soul was strong. He gave her courage and will. She knew he was putting his life into these worlds trying to seal them once and for all. Bringing peace and balance. Her heart will help seal them also.

A final bright light consumed everyone finally locking all worlds……

YAY! I like this chapter. I think I did a good job. I think I have one more chapter left I think. Anyways yeah I hope you like this chapter! Poor Sora…. What happened to him? Noooo! Sorry about the fluffyness but oh well it was cute! Anyways review please! Let me know what you think about my only good chapter!


	16. A new beginning

Title – Home at last

Author – Brittany McLean

Summary – It's been two years since Sora has been gone. But now he's back. And now Kairi is finding out more about her past since Sora's return.

Rating – This story's rating has now gone up to R

Disclaimer – I own nothing, Kingdom Hearts belongs to Disney and Squaresoft.

Author's Note – Yay! I am soooo on a roll!

Two figures stood on a balcony out looking a familiar ocean and a small familiar island. Destiny Islands. The red headed girl named Kairi stood on the balcony with a tall Riku next to her. They both had small scratches and bruises but nothing at all series. Riku turned around to face a blonde headed girl. She had a white dress on with white sandals. She had the same blue eyes as Kairi.

"It's weird how you ended up here with us…" Riku said.

Kairi said nothing; she continued to look out at the ocean.

"I know. Or how I can even exist… And yet, here I am. Heh… I can feel too." Namine said smiling a true smile. One that shower true happiness.

"I'm so glad Namine."

Namine looked to Riku then to Kairi. As if reading her mind Riku nodded to her and backed away slightly.

Namine placed her hand on Kairi's shoulder. "I'm… I'm sorry about Sora."

Kairi smiled and turned to face the other girl. "Hey, it wasn't your fault. You helped amazingly!"

"Kairi, Selphie cornered me, she wants to talk to you. She's upset about Sora also." Riku spoke up from the background.

"hmm… Namine?" Kairi said ignoring Riku halfheartedly.

"Yes?"

"You are to stay with me. I explained to my mother what is going on. She would love to have you stay with us. That is… if it is okay with you."

"Oh Kairi! Thank you so much!" Namine wrapped her arms around the red head tightly. "You've done so much for me!"

"Hehe, don't worry about it. You've done so much for me also."

Just then a brunette woman came through the glass sliding door connecting to the balcony. She had deep blue eyes and a kind face.

"He'll be alright. The doctor just left, he said he needs time but he will be all right!" Melanie cried leaning against the door frame.

Kairi broke apart from Namine and looked at her and Riku. Melanie, Sora's mother smiled tenderly and let Kairi pass her.

Riku and Namine new it was best to leave them alone for a few moments.

She walked through the living room and past the hallway to Sora's bedroom. She smiled at how childish it still is. A lot of things were taken down since his return home a few months ago, but it was cluttered with a lot of other things. She knew Sora would clean it up once he got better. And there on the bed was Sora bathing in the sunlight.

Her heart went out to his limp form. She walked up to his bed and sat down.

"Oh baby, I'm so happy." She cried out. She rest her head on his shoulder. He was too bandaged up to touch his chest.

A hand rested on her head. She looked up quickly and met sapphire eyes.

"Kairi?"

"Oh Sora!" More tears formed around her eyes.

"Kairi… what happened?"

"Once you defeated Xemnas you were passed out. We locked the worlds Sora! Everything is okay. Next thing we knew, we were back on Destiny Islands. We quickly brought you to a Dr. He helped you and now… now you are back home. We all are Sora, we made it! Everyone missed us while we were gone."

"We're home…." He looked around, "And Riku?"

"Outside on the balcony with Namine."

"Namine?"

"Somehow she came with us…. She can feel too Sora. Riku and I believe she has gained a heart. She believes it's a miracle. I believe so too…"

"I love you."

That caught Kairi off guard. She looked at his pale face, a deep cut was on his cheek, it had small white bandages holding the wound together. He looked tired and worn out but his love for her stayed stronger then ever.

"Oh Sora, I love you too. More then you know!" She hugged him once again and kissed his neck. She didn't want to get anywhere near his sore spots in case they hurt.

"We have a new beginning ahead of us. We can be normal teenagers again. Have Riku along with us, and Namine."

"Yes, everything is going to change."

"For the good."

"But we closed Kingdom Hearts for good right?" Kairi asked.

"I feel we did in my heart."

"Hey golden boy." Riku called from the door frame.

"Riku!" Sora called weakly.

"You did it. You really did it."

"With Kairi's help!" Sora added.

Namine hovered in the background.

"Thank you Namine for everything you've done." Sora said to her. She only smiled in reply.

"I was just telling Sora about how it is going to be just like our old times, but so different now. Amazing isn't it?" Kairi spoke up.

"Yes, we met new friends, lost some and gained enemies, but they're all gone now too. We are finally home now Sora, Kairi. And Namine welcome to your new home." Riku finished.

Everyone nodded in agreement knowing this was a new day for their future to begin. If there ever was going to be another adventure they sure are going to be ready for it. And no matter what, they will not be separated. They will stick together through thick and thin.

Welp I'm all done with this story! I hope you guys like it! I tried to make the ending curt and to the point, didn't want it lasting Toooo long. I have other stories to begin yay! Please let me know what you think of this story over all. I kind of think I ruined it, but picked it up too late at the end. But…. That's just me. Anyways hope to see the same reviewers in other stories! Thanks guys!


End file.
